Jaune Ryu-Long Special Scenarios
by azndrgn
Summary: This story is where any "special scenes" that could appear in my original story: Jaune Ryu-Long, the Dragon Contractor, will appear. Read my original story! The specials will not be Jaune specific only, as I do plan to have other pairing appear. contains lemons
1. Chapter 1 Jaune x Pyrrha

**And here it is! The Lemon that some of you been waiting for! For those just reading this, this relates to my other story Jaune Ryu-Long, the Dragon Contractor. I didn't want to post the lemon in that story, so I made a new story just filled with lemons only, hence the title. First time writing a lemon. The response I get from this will see if I should continue to write out the lemons or just past it to someone to write it for me. Also note that I'm a realist in writing this. More at the end A/N.**

 **Also, do consider reading the original story that it's from! Full of action and drama. Enjoy, and remember to review!**

 **This chapter takes place in ch 36, right after Jaune takes Pyrrha into a private house in my story** **Jaune Ryu-Long, the Dragon Contractor.**

* * *

While Jaune was waiting, Pyrrha decided to warm up a little in the shower. Deciding to get a head start, her fingers slipped into her quivering vagina. Her whole body was telling her that she was eager for Jaune to ravish her. She slowly fingered herself, using her index finger to start it off. She slowly got more into it, using her thumb to stroke her clitoris as her middle finger joined her index finger on pleasuring herself while her other hand was on the wall to support her. She could barely hold back a moan as her red nipples hardened and her nether lips moistened from liquids not from the shower. Feeling prepared and not wanting to let Jaune wait any longer, she finished her shower. She finished drying herself before stepping out of the bathroom into the bedroom, completely naked.

Jaune sat on the bed, waiting impatiently. His instincts and desire were slamming his brain, telling him to just barge into the shower and do it there. He heard the water stopped, and the rustling sound of towels. Then, the door opened, and Jaune froze. Standing right there, without any clothes, was Pyrrha. Her hair was down, Her 36C breast stood out, her nipples standing upright, and on her thighs, he could easily see her juices trickling down. Her perfectly shaped hips, just waiting for him. He could see the Mate Mark on her chest, making it official that she was his mate, and it was time to finish the marking.

As Jaune was staring at her in her beauty, Pyrrha herself was gazing at Jaune's body. His lean body, handsome face, and most importantly, the manhood that was standing tall. It was six and a half inches long and four and a half inch in girth. She sat next to him before giving him a kiss on the cheek. As she was about to pull away, she whispered into his ears lustfully, "I'm ready. Do whatever you want with me."

At that, Jaune threw away any semblance of control and tackled her into the bed, giving her a deep kiss. Pyrrha responded eagerly, her arms wrapping around Jaune's back. Without even waiting or foreplay, Jaune positioned his stiff erection that had been waiting for what seemed forever, and inserted it into Pyrrha's sacred place, thrusting his cock all the way in without warning. Pyrrha stiffened for a bit, moaning in brief pain into his mouth. She had already torn her hymen, as any aspiring Huntresses did. Any female who didn't do so was doing some very wrong. The pain was rather from the sudden intrusion, expanding her vaginal opening to a degree she hadn't thought possible. It was a good thing she had masturbated earlier to get herself wet, otherwise, it would've hurt a lot more, possibly cause bleeding, but the pain was nothing compared to what she had gone through earlier with Cinder.

Jaune would've taken it slowly, but with his instinct and desire spiraling out of control, he kept thrusting faster and faster, wanting to claim his mate and leave his mark inside. Pyrrha shifted her waist a little and soon found herself almost blanking out from pleasure as Jaune managed to find and hammer his cock into her at a rapid pace, hitting the perfect spot. She threw her head back in pleasure at this, breaking this kiss.

'Oum, I know he said this is his first, but how is he hitting my spots so well?' gasped Pyrrha as she let loose a mini orgasm, squirting a bit.

Jaune just kept going until 20 minutes later, he let out a growl. Pyrrha, who had already came two times and had four little ones, could feel his dick growing bigger, ready to let loose his seed. She instantly clamped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his head and drew him close to her.

"Come for me," whispered Pyrrha into Jaune's ears, "Let me feel it all."

Jaune didn't resist, letting out another guttural growl and thrusting one last time. He ejaculated his sperm into Pyrrha's pussy, letting it flood inside. Pyrrha frowned as the cervical cap she had put blocked it from going into her womb. She would have to fix that later. As she heaved, letting her chest rise up and down, her breasts rubbing up against his chest, she felt Jaune start to thrust again. Her eyes widened in shock as she felt Jaune still rock hard even after shooting his load. He wasn't kidding about going into a frenzy after eating the Dragon seed.

This time, Jaune attacked her breasts as he thrusted, playing with them and sucking the nipples. His hands groped around, tracing the inch and a half red areola that his hand before pinching the nipple with his mouth sucked on the other one. Then, he would switch to sides to make sure the other one got the same attention. This quickly led to another orgasm for Pyrrha as Jaune continued to show his love and lust for her.

* * *

An hour and a half later, both of them were panting. Jaune had let off two more loads, each taking longer to fire, while Pyrrha had passed the double digits in orgasms. His first two loads were down in missionary style while the last one was the last one was done face to face, both sitting up. As Jaune felt his dick go flaccid, Pyrrha took this chance to change positions. She pushed Jaune down on his back, not letting go of his cock in her pussy while she quickly grabbed a bottle of water she had put on the nightstand. As Jaune admired her sweaty, gorgeous body Pyrrha quickly opened the water bottle and took a drink for herself, she then poured more water into her mouth before leaning down and giving some to Jaune via mouth to mouth.

She could feel his manhood perking up once again in her womanhood. Once back in full mast, Pyrrha raised her hips before slamming it back down, gasping in pleasure. She sat back up again and began bouncing on Jaune's dick, allowing her large, jiggling breasts to mesmerize him. Jaune decided to help out by putting his hands on her waist and thrusted upwards. Pyrrha moaned in pleasure as she kept bouncing as he thrusted, letting her breasts bounce up and down.

Soon, the both of them were going in sync before Pyrrha let out her most powerful orgasm yet, squirting all over his waist. The increased vice grip was so tight that it caused Jaune to also come, overflowing the caverns below. Pyrrha fell back down on to his chest, they sat there for a few minutes, allowing Pyrrha to listen to his heartbeat while he rubbed her head.

All of a sudden Jaune shifted once more and Pyrrha somehow found herself on all fours while Jaune fucked her doggy style. Soon, her arms failed her as her head was pushed into the pillows while she moaned in pleasure and slight pain. If this was how Jaune was going to be in bed, then it was a good thing he needed multiple mates. She didn't think she would be able to handle his stamina.

Feeling him come once more, Jaune fell to the side before raising her leg. He spoon fucked her for the last time. Pyrrha tilted her head back, grabbed Jaune's head forcefully and brought it onto hers, allowing them to make out passionately while his hand lifted her left leg up while he kept thrusting. One last time, they both came in unison. Breathing heavily, Jaune put her leg down before using his legs to hook the blanket to their waist before grabbing it and covering them both. They fell asleep with Jaune spooning Pyrrha.

* * *

The next morning, Jaune woke up and quickly discovered Pyrrha still had his manhood inside her. Not only that, his left hand was on her breast, cupping it. Feeling embarrassed, Jaune was about to pull out and move his hand when Pyrrha stopped his hand from moving.

"Don't," whispered Pyrrha, "I like it this way," before she turned her head to kiss him.

Jaune's erection came back up in a flash, surprising Pyrrha. However, both were a bit tired still, so they just snuggled into each other, giving each other butterfly kisses every now and then. It was almost eleven in the morning before they finally separated. As Jaune took out his cock, allowing semen spilled out of her. Pyrrha frowned as she had enjoyed the warm feeling inside of her vagina, but shrugged. Jaune could always give her another batch.

Pyrrha took out some simple pre-made dishes while Jaune fried some eggs. As they were about to eat, Pyrrha smirked as she had an idea. She put her plate beside Jaune's, walked over, positioned his cock at her pussy once more before sitting down, letting her womanhood embrace his manhood once more. There, they both ate slowly, enjoying the comfort. Pyrrha knew she only had so much time left before Jaune had to enter his healing trance, and was going to make the most out of it.

They finished the meal when Jaune started to feel horny again and began thrusting up a little. Pyrrha bounced on his waist, meeting each thrust before moaning once more. However, she cut it short by standing, announcing that she needed a shower. As Pyrrha walked, giving an extra wiggle as she took a step, she stopped in front of the bathroom door.

"Aren't you going to," she said seductively, "Join me?"

With that, Jaune rushed into the bathroom after her. A few seconds later, moans could be heard from the bathroom. Pyrrha had taken this time to get rid of the cervical cap inside her vagina before letting Jaune ravish her once more. She stroked his penis while he fingered her pussy for a bit before going again. This time, he pounded her into the shower doors, letting her breasts be smushed on the door. She didn't mind as this time, he went a bit more gently, having more control than the first time. This time, Jaune was poking at her cervix, making her eyes almost roll up in pleasure. Her nipples rubbed against the glass panel, hardening so much she felt like she could have cut glass with too soon, they both came once more, with Jaune pouring his cream into her womb. At that, she gave her biggest squirting orgasm yet. As they both panted, Jaune asked, "One more?"

Pyrrha just smiled before turning around to hug him before he lifted her up and started again.

* * *

 **Done. Aided by UGX7 with editing and TheMischieviousPuppy. Jauneforever for looking over it.**

 **I went for a more realistic length for the dick. Having a 9 inch shlong is completely unrealistic. The average length is 5.13 in from studies. Blame me taking sex ed as a higher G.E. for college. As for Pyrrha's cup size, I googled it and someone "guessed" the size. I just took their measurements, maybe made some change, and put it there.**


	2. Chapter 2 Kali x Ghira

**Bit short, but eh. Lemon for ch 39 of Jaune Ryu-Long, featuring Kali and Ghira.**

 **Warning! Warning! If you came here and are offended by lemons, turn back now. Otherwise, continue on.**

 **Kali x Ghira**

* * *

Ghira had tossed his wife Kali into bed, intent on ravishing her. He quickly stripped out of his clothes, revealing his hardened manhood, standing proud at 7 inches with 4.2 inches in girth.

"Is that for me?" cooed Kali, crawling forward before kissing his dick.

She slowly stroked it with clear expertise, fondling the glands and balls every now and then. Ghira may be the head of the house and usually made the decisions, but in bed, Kali was the one who dominated it. Sure, she let Ghira take control, but only on a whim. Ghira knew his place in bed. She teased him, giving, licking the shaft from the balls all the way to the tip. Ghira shivered in pleasure, doing his best not to release it too fast.

Kali decided it was enough teasing before deep throating the whole cock all at once. Her nose touched his waist as she engulfed his whole cock into her mouth, a testament to her skill. She had no gag reflex as she continued to bob her head from tip back to base rapidly, drooling all over his cock. Pubic hair didn't matter to her as it tickled her nose. She loved her husband's smell and taste, no matter what. She felt Ghira's hand on her head, and she looked up to see him with pleading eyes. She shook her head as she continued to bob her head. She looked up once more to see her husband almost begging now. She nodded once, and Ghira thrusted in her mouth, going possibly even deeper. The next 30 seconds was Ghira thrusting his cock into her mouth, using his head to help speed it up. He was basically throat fucking her without any qualms. Kali herself was busy fingering herself with her right hand, almost fisting herself. Her left arm wrapped around Ghira's waist as if using it for support. At the last second, she inserted her finger into Ghira's ass, and with an experienced hand, hit the male G-spot. Unable to control himself any longer, Ghira came buckets into Kali's mouth. Her cheeks bulged at the sudden amount, but she continued to hold all his sperm in, not even letting any leaking out. Any excess she swallowed it in. She sucked deeply, getting any cum still in Ghira's penis before letting go of his cock with a pop. She opened her mouth to show Ghira all the sperm that was in her mouth, smacking her tongue up and down before closing her mouth. With a gulp, she swallowed it all.

"Mmm, creamy. Just how I like it," purred Kali, "But I want some more. And this time, I want it down here."

She got on her knees, her butt facing Ghira, before using two fingers to widen her nether lips while her other hand toyed with the cat tail. It was an anal plug cat tail, and she was pulling it in and out, allowing Ghira to see anal beads. He instantly hardened once more before diving to bed and taking her right away.

"You know how I like it," grunted Kali as Ghira plowed her in, accentuating her words with each thrust, "Rough and hard."

Ghira obeyed, going as fast and hard as he could. Then, with one hand, he slapped her ass, letting it ripple and turn red while the other one played with the anal plug tail. He would switch hands, letting both butt cheeks turn red.

Kali was enjoying every bit of it, turning pain into pleasure. She had one hand playing with her nipples and the other one rubbing her clitoris. She came a few times already as her head was being plowed into the pillow she was on. She felt Ghira's strong hands grab her arms and pulled her back as if trying to put even more of his cock into her pussy. She drooled as he kept going. She almost fainted when she felt her cervix being prodded repeatedly.

"You like that, slut?" whispered Ghira. Ghira usually didn't like to talk like that, but it was a turn on for him and Kali, and he would only use it when in bed.

"Give it to me!" meowed Kali, "Give you cock-loving slut her cream!"

Suddenly, Ghira pulled out, causing Kali to moan in displeasure before he turned her around and shoved it back in once more. She fell back down on the pillow, but her waist was still in the air, held by Ghira's hands as he continued to fuck her silly. She swore she could see her stomach bulge, outlining his magnificent cock. Her pussy gripped him even tighter, and at long last, she felt him unleash his load. She squirted as she felt the rushing warm liquid filling her womb, coating the already wet cock and his waist.

Tired, he pulled out and laid on the bed. Kali immediately crawled to his penis, sucking up any sperm left and cleaning his cock of her juices with a plop. She pulled out her tail, leaving a trail of wet anal beads before tossing it on the floor. She put his cock into her ass before nuzzling her husband's chest.

"We should do this more often," purred Kali, "I have more scenes I want to recreate."

"You'll be the death of me," sighed Ghira, just enjoying her warmth as her chest was pressed against his abs, and his cock in her ass. They laid there, enjoying the moment before turning off the lamp and heading to sleep.

* * *

 **Ta daa. Always figured Kali would be more dominant one. Next chapter will be the Blake and Jaune Lemon scene.**


	3. Chapter 3 Jaune x Blake

**I know, surprise, I uploaded Kali first. There's a reason for that, though. This chapter, featuring Blake and Jaune, takes place towards the end of ch 39 and a bit on ch 40. If I uploaded this, then spoilers would've occurred. Anyways, usual warning people.**

 **Blake x Jaune!**

* * *

Blake and Jaune made out with each other as they fell onto the blanket. Their legs wrapped together, tongues battling for dominance. Soon, Blake's hand snaked down to Jaune's jeans, and she slowly unbuckled his belt. Jaune grasped her ass, causing her to moan in pleasure before working even harder. Soon, she managed to get the a hold of his pants before pulling it down, leaving him in his boxers. She slipped her hand inside before stroking his manhood, making it harder and harder with each pump. Jaune closed his eyes in pleasure as Blake began to move faster before deciding turnabout was fair play. He quickly managed to unclasp her 34D Cup Bra with one hand, fumbling a bit, before biting down on her nipples.

"Nyaaa...," moaned Blake as she felt the sudden pain, shooting pleasure into her. Jaune wasted no time, sucking, licking, and fondling her breasts, making sure both were well cared for. At one point, he had both nipples in his mouth before sucking as hard as he could. Blake blanked out for a bit, stopping her stroking. Jaune slipped his finger into her panties. They were soaking wet as the vagina kept producing juices. He fingered her fiercely, causing Blake to throw her head back as she came.

They both separated, quickly stripping any clothes they had on. Both were completely naked when Blake pounced him once more, getting on top. She positioned her pussy right over his cock, ready to kiss her virginity goodbye. Amber eyes gazed into blue eyes as Blake slowly lowered herself down in his cock, impaling herself. She moaned in pain and pleasure, sitting still for a bit. Jaune was about to sit up when Blake stopped him, putting her hands on his chest. After getting used to the initial spreading, she started to bounce on his cock.

Jaune watched her breasts bounce up and down, before he decided to help her out, quickly joining in, thrusting up in rhythm. The only sound was Blake's heavy breathing and the sound of flesh slapping together as they passionately made love, and if one listened very closely there was the faint sound of liquid gushing forth. Soon enough, they both came at the same time.

* * *

The moonlight shone upon Blake just at the right moment when she threw her head back as she came, letting the light shine on her alabaster skin. She heaved heavily, letting her chest rise up and down, her perky breasts and pink nipples moving with it. Unable to contain himself, he rose up and started to plant butterfly kisses on her chest, taking them in his hands and making them jiggle, before slowly moving to a nipple before sucking on it once more. Unable to contain herself, she decided she wanted to move ahead with her plan. Since Pyrrha had taken Jaune's vaginal virginity so to speak, she would be the one to let Jaune experience this type of sex for the first time. She moved away from Jaune, causing him to groan in complaint, before putting her hands on a nearby stone wall. She put her ass out before turning her body a bit, motioning Jaune to take her in this position. Jaune quickly moved in, but before he could insert his manhood into her pussy, she covered it with her hand.

"I want you," she said lustfully, "To take this big cock of yours and shove it in my asshole. I will be the first one you do anal with."

While she said that, she stopped covering her pussy and placed both hands on her buttcheeks and pulled a bit, letting Jaune have easier access to her ass.

Jaune eye's widened in surprise before he agreed to it. He would be lying if he said he wasn't interested in trying it, especially now that he could see the delightfully round cheeks of her butt in the moonlight. He went down, surprising Blake for a bit, before liking her asshole. She shivered at the slimy but welcome intrusion. Before coming here, she had taken a shower and made sure her butt was very clean, washing it 5 times with soap after already making sure any business her bowels had was taken care of. She didn't want anything dirty inside when they did it. Jaune continued to lick it and sticking his tongue inside, thoroughly making it wet while fingering her pussy at the same time. Blake's leg shook as Jaune continued his ministrations, trying to prevent herself from coming too early. Jaune spat into her ass a few more times before finally standing up. He rubbed his dick across her pussy, using the female juices that was dripping from her pussy as well as any of his sperm that was leaking out to lube his dick a bit more.

"Are you ready?" whispered Jaune.

Blake nodded, but Jaune teased her, giving a rim job on her asshole. Just as Blake couldn't take it anymore and was about to demand him to do it when she felt the head poking the entrance. She winced in pain as the intrusive manhood continued its way through her rectum, taking his dick an inch at a time. Soon, he was fully sheathed inside her ass. The two of them stayed still, letting Blake get used to the dick. They made out for a bit before Blake started to wriggle her butt, causing Jaune to gasp in pleasure.

When he had put it in, the only thing he could think of was that it was fucking _tight_. Sure Pyrrha's pussy gripped his cock like a vice, and that could be attributed to all her workout. Blake's was more warm and tight, just a tad looser than Pyrrha's. But the ass was just a whole new experience. He slowly pulled out until just the head of his cock was inside. Blake moaned in pain and pleasure with this new experience. Then, Jaune slowly pushed in again all the way to the brim. He repeated this quite a few times, trying to allow Blake to acclimate to this.

"Faster," purred Blake as felt Jaune's hesitation, "Harder." She wanted him to slam her hard, make her feel truly alive.

Jaune instantly complied, speeding up his thrusts, causing Blake to yowl in a mix of pain and pleasure. She lost control of her hands as her face went against the wall, moaning and drooling. Jaune quickly grabbed her arms and pulled them back, preventing her face from being slammed into the wall while he thrusted even deeper. Blake's butt cheeks rippled from each impact as Jaune furiously pumped his manhood into her back entrance.

Being unable to to do anything but let Jaune have his way with her, Blake's eyes started to roll back. Her own pussy was sopping wet as she could feel the shape of his dick making its way in her. Every thrust just brought her closer to an orgasm until Jaune grunted, "Gonna come."

"O-o-outside," gasped Blake. She had heard of certain plumbing problems if done in the anal and not cleaned right. And they weren't anywhere near a shower to prevent that.

Jaune pulled out, rubbing his dick on her butt cheeks before releasing his load all over her back. Blake almost came as she felt his warm sticky cum all over her back. She collapsed onto the stone wall, unable to support her own weight as her legs betrayed her. However, she was still in desperate need to come. Before she could snake her hand down, she suddenly felt a tongue licking her folds.

"You didn't think I wouldn't return the favor?" asked Jaune slyly before diving back in, licking and sticking his tongue in deep. Blake shivered in pleasure before releasing her juices, allowing Jaune to drink it before finally coming down. Jaune lifted Blake up bridal style, carrying her into the lake where he washed off the sweat and cum they had accrued. After finally washing it all off, he carried her to the futon, laying her down on him. He sprouted Othim's wings and covered Blake and himself. She cuddled close to him, enjoying the warmth as they both fell asleep naked.

* * *

 _Next morning, in the lake. Jaune and Blake decide to do it again._

Jaune decided to take it a bit more slowly after their intense activity yesterday. They were both in the shallow side of the lake, but Blake had wrapped her legs around Jaune's waist as he inserted his penis into her welcoming wet folds. Instead of thrusting, he put it in as deep as he could and stopped there. Blake looked impatient and tried to move when Jaune started to wriggle, moving his dick in and out in tiny thrusts while moving his waist in a small clockwise motion. She gasped and squirmed, unused to this new feeling. She panted as Jaune continued with his small movements.

"Jaune.." Blake groaned, "I'm gonna-!"

She never got to finish as Jaune suddenly started to thrust with bigger motions. The waters around them churned as he started his rapid movements. Blake made meowing noise that Jaune found adorable, but he didn't let up.

"Please...," begged Blake, "Mark me as yours! I'll never love anyone but you!"

She howled as she came once more, her pussy gripping even tighter than ever. Jaune growled in response and bit down on her left chest, right where her heart was. His black scaled wings sprouted forth, wrapping them around Blake as Aura surged through from him to her. A Mate mark was formed, and a black dragon's head was on her chest now.

"You are mine, as I am yours," Jaune growled as he gave one last thrust before ejaculating his load into her.

Blake didn't think it was possible, but right after one orgasm, she had another strong one, possibly stronger. Her pussy milked his essence for all it was worth as her eyes rolled back and her tongue started to drool out. The mating was complete, the mark sealed. She was now his forever.

* * *

 **Ta daa. Now I need to go write out the next lemon chapter. Ciao! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Jaune x Dew

**Shorter, but considering what's going on, yea. Takes place on Ch 40 of Jaune Ryu-Long, the Dragon Contractor.**

 **Warning! Warning! If you came here and are offended by lemons, turn back now. Otherwise, continue on. You've been warned. Don't look below the line!**

 **Featuring Jaune x Dew**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning! Warning! If you came here and are offended by lemons, turn back now. Otherwise, continue on. Purposely made this twice.**

 **This is first of three chapters uploaded.**

* * *

'I can do this at least,' said Dew mentally as she began.

She had wanted to have intercourse with Jaune just to make sure he stuck with her, but truthfully, she wasn't ready for that step yet. It was fear and paranoia that made her do it. But Jaune saw right through her and was willing to understand she wasn't ready yet. But she wanted to do something for her boyfriend before she probably had to wait for the summer break. That, or if a mission happened to let them meet together, which was rare.

She stroked his cock, amazed at the length and girth. Dew was sure that Boyd had nothing compared to this, no matter how much he bragged. Taking a whiff, she found his scent to be addicting.

"Must be because of his dragon pheromones," muttered Dew before slowly putting his cock in her mouth. Her tongue wrapped around his glands, causing Jaune to twitch in pleasure. Happy to see such a reaction, she began to bob her head up and down. Her right hand continued to stroke part of the shaft where she wasn't blowing.

Being honest, when she heard Pyrrha had done it with Jaune, she began studying up how to please Jaune. She didn't want to use any toys for her pussy, as she wanted the first object to ever split her open was Jaune. Instead, she focused on blow jobs, using bananas or cucumbers as props while she watched videos. Some were the how to series, and others were directly from the porn industry. She blushed as she practiced in her own room, locking the door and making sure her browser was in incognito mode. Even after she finished, she would delete the history to make sure nobody could find any evidence.

She broke out of her musing when she felt Jaune's hand on her head. She looked up to see him tensed as if wanting to thrust his dick deeper into her mouth. Dew mentally smirked as she continued her blow job, slowly taking more of the shaft with each bob. Jaune tensed as he wanted to just grab her head and push her down.

Suddenly, Dew let go of his dick, looking up to Jaune while still stroking the shaft.

"Jaune," said Dew with lust, "I know you want to do it, so I'll let you. Take that big dick of yours and ram it down my throat for as long as possible. Don't let go until I decide to tap your leg three times. Even if it looks like I'm struggling."

"You sure?" asked Jaune.

"Positive," grinned Dew.

Not needing a reminder, he took both hands and placed on Dew's head, who was already blowing him again and pushed her all the way down. Instantly, her gag reflex acted up, but she mustered her will to keep it down. Her head and body shook as Jaune kept his dick there. She struggled, but Jaune wouldn't let go. After 10 seconds, she finally tapped his thigh three times. Jaune immediately let go, letting Dew get some air in while she stroked him. Getting her second wind, she went back down and bobbed her head fiercely, going up and down, almost going just as deep as before.

"Gonna... come!" shouted Jaune.

Dew increased her pace at this, and to finish Jaune off, she made a small tornado inside her mouth and created a vacuum, sucking Jaune's dick as tight as possible. Jaune finally came inside her mouth because of the vacuum blowjob. She tried to take in as much as possible, but she had to let go, letting some of his sperm land on her face. She gagged a little at the bitter taste and was about to spit it out when she remembered a saying she read online. If you love your boy, you swallow. She gulped it all down, letting trickle down her throat before opening her mouth to show she had swallowed it.

"Dew...," said Jaune in amazement, "You didn't have to..."

"I wanted to," replied Dew, grabbing a tissue to wipe off the rest of the cum on her face.

Jaune suddenly flipped her over, making her her lie on the bed. He kissed her deeply, tongue mixing with each other as hers. His finger strayed down to her pussy, intent on only fingering her when she stopped him.

"I don't want anything going in yet," admitted Dew, "The only thing that I'll allow inside me for the very first time is your dick. But I'm not ready yet."

Jaune thought for a bit before coming to an idea, "Then, can I return the favor? I promise I won't use my fingers, and my tongue won't go in, just the outside area."

Dew thought about it before shyly nodding, spreading her legs. Jaune went down and proceeded to return the favor, focusing mainly on nibbling the clitoris while licking the folds. Dew twitched and moaned in pleasure, unintentionally grabbing Jaune's head and shoving him deeper. She forgot all about her earlier statements and begged him to go deeper.

As much as Jaune wanted to, he kept to his guns and kept doing the same thing. When Jaune decided to finally end it and gently bite her clitoris, she came.

"Oh FUCKK!" cursed Dew as she let herself go, her whole body twitching up to her toes.

After they finished, they laid down in bed and cuddled each other without any clothes. It was sorely tempting to continue, but both were content with just hugging after what they did.

"Thanks for listening," purred Dew, "Even though I lost it and asked you to go deeper, you didn't."

"Of course," replied Jaune, "I'll always respect your wishes."

They laid on the bed watching tv until their time was up.

* * *

 **And done. It's not much, but yea. Continue on!**


	5. Chapter 5 Jaune x Yang

**Takes place on ch 41. If you hadn't noticed, I've been letting each girl do something new with Jaune. Let them take 'Jaune's first time'.**

 **Warning! Warning! If you came here and are offended by lemons, turn back now. Otherwise, continue on. You've been warned. Don't look below the line!**

 **Featuring Jaune x Yang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning! Warning! If you came here and are offended by lemons, turn back now. Otherwise, continue on. Purposely made this twice.**

 **This is second of three chapters uploaded.**

* * *

They slowly discarded their clothes until they were left with only their underwear. Jaune shouldn't have been surprised, but he still looked in amazement at Yang's breast size. Clearly, she was the largest out of all his mates, just barely outdoing Blake.

"Like what you see?" teased Yang as she lifted her chest with her hands. They were still very perky and big. Yang always made sure to work out her chest and back to not only make sure her punches hurt but to make these breasts remain firm. She let them fall, allowing him to get a very good look at her breasts bouncing, her bra straining to contain them.

"Very much," replied Jaune, staring down still.

"Go ahead and touch, then," smirked Yang.

Jaune reached out and cupped her breasts, eliciting a moan from Yang. They were big enough that Jaune's hand almost couldn't use one hand to cup one breast. Sure, he had played and gone intimate with Blake and Pyrrha, and somewhat with Dew, but feeling these soft but firm breasts were like marshmallow heaven.

Yang was also enjoying herself. Back at Signal, she had a few flings on her last year. She had made out with a few boys and even a girl, just for experimental purposes. Any boy she had dated before, they had gone up to heavy petting, but she had never let any of the boys have sex with her. The most she had done was stroke a guy's dick until they came while he fingered her till she climaxed. The same with the girl, but the fact remained that Yang had never let any boys ever penetrate her, or even touch her breasts without wearing a bra. She chuckled to herself at that, knowing that's what every single one of them had wanted. She let a boy finger her, but she never let anybody touch a bare breast. She considered it to be privilege she would only grant to one who was worthy. Even when she had her private time with Jaune, he never touched her bare breast. This time, she would give the honor to be the first to touch her bare breasts.

She reached behind her and unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Her red nipples shown in the light as well as her red areola. It was 3 inches in circumference, bigger than Blake and slightly bigger than Pyrrha's, but she was confident still.

"Go ahead. These babies are all yours now. Suck on them, bite them. Just make me feel alive." She said eagerly, shaking a bit to make her breasts jiggle enticingly.

Jaune went ahead without any hesitation and attacked. He first cupped them, massaging them for a bit before going down and licking her breasts. He let his tongue trace around, licking everywhere but the nipple and areola, taking it slowly in order to make her a little desperate for him, and he could tell it was working by the look on her face. Yang was indeed starting to feel impatient when Jaune finally went for it. First, he went in a rotary motion with his tongue, tracing the areola and going in until he finally touched the nipple with his tongue. He flicked her nipple with his tongue, sending Yang into overdrive. Her panties, which were still on, became drenched in her juices. He alternated nipples, making sure both were taken care of before taking them both into his mouth and sucked as hard as he could while flicking the nipples with his tongue, causing Yang to lose it.

"Oh! OHH FUCK I'M-" Yang didn't get to finish as she came, completely soaking her panties. Jaune wasn't done yet, he bounced her tits in his hands as he sucked on them, driving the blonde overboard.

After she had came, Jaune picked her up, getting a good feel of her ass while he did so, and gently placed her on the bed, slowly taking off her panties while discarding his boxers. His dick was standing tall, ready for action. He had his dick slowly jab her entrance before looking into her lilac eyes, asking if she was truly ready. She responded by wrapping her legs around him and forcefully shoved him inside her. Yang winced slightly at her actions, but she didn't regret it. She felt so full when Jaune was finally inside her.

As for Jaune, he couldn't help but compare his mates' pussy. Out of the three, Pyrrha was the tightest, with hers constantly gripping on his dick when he was doing it. Blake was more smooth and tight. Yang's was probably the loosest one, but she was still very tight. But the major difference was that hers was HOT! In terms of warmth, she was in the lead. Jaune couldn't help but think this was probably due to her Semblance, but it felt very good, very warm.

Jaune soon began to thrust in and out, causing Yang to moan. He was quite hypnotized to see Yang's breast bounce with each thrust, the jiggle of her magnificent orbs was undeniably incredible. Yang seemed to had noticed as she suddenly sat up, pushed Jaune down, and reversing their position. She started to bounce on his dick cowgirl style, emphasizing more on her breast moving as she rode him. She even started to sway side to side, letting her breasts move not only up and down, but left and right. Jaune moved his hands to cup her breasts, but Yang slapped them away.

"You had your fun earlier," teased Yang, "Now, it's time for my turn, you only get to look."

She continued to bounce on his dick, slowly losing herself into pleasure. Going up and down, her breasts bouncing every way possible, sweat began to cover her body and hair, and her tongue nearly fell out once. Jaune decided to make it faster by putting his hands on her waist and thrusting upwards, which nearly pushed Yang over the edge. Unable to hold on, Yang fell down to Jaune, her breasts were squishing against his chest as he continued his thrusts. Yang's eyes turned red as soon as she came again, while Jaune had still not yet hit his peak, he had come close as Yang's pussy heated up and gripped his cock. Yang had a short fuse, it would seem. Still Jaune decided it was time to switch position. He picked Yang up and stood up, merely shifting inside Yang until she had one leg down on the floor. He lifted the other one and thrusted again. Yang threw her head back in pleasure, feeling it once more.

"Gonna... come... soon," grunted Jaune, "Where?"

"Inside," moaned Yang, "I'm on a pill. And I don't want any chance it might land on my hair."

Jaune grunted and fired into her womb. Yang felt the hot liquid splashing inside her and also came, her hair glowing. They both laid down on the futon, getting their breath back. Yang had a huge grin on her face as she wiped the sweat away, before looking at Jaune and getting an idea. She reached over, grabbed him, and with a mighty pull he was suddenly buried in her sweaty breasts, held there by Yang's good arm and legs.

"Enjoy it dragon-boy! Tell me you love it!" She ordered.

Jaune gave her an answer, but it was muffled by her heavenly breasts. After a few minutes, she released him, allowing him to catch his breath as she grabbed some tissues to wipe the sperm leaking out her snatch before tossing it.

"That was fun," She mused with a chuckle.

"Up for another round?" smirked Jaune as he was watching Yang clean herself, wiping their collected sweat off of his face.

"You bet. Gotta make sure I milk you dry," retorted Yang, "But first, I wanna do something special. Pyrrha took your pussy virginity, I wanna know if you did anything else with the other girls."

Jaune sweatdropped at this but decided to let her know the general details of what he did with the other girls. They all seemed to want to know who did what.

"So Dew decided she wasn't ready yet, while Blake took the mark," muttered Yang, "And not only that, you've done anal and oral."

Then, she brightened up, "That means you haven't experienced this yet!"

Before Jaune could do anything, he felt his dick wrapped around the softest things he could barely imagine. Yang had put her gifted chest to use and wrapped it around his already hardening dick. She was giving him a titty fuck, using the already wet cock as lube. She added a bit more by drooling on his dick before she started to move.

"You like how that feels?" purred Yang as she brought them up and down, using both her hands to move her breasts.

Jaune couldn't give her a real answer, as the pleasure she was giving him was just too much, he was way too busy enjoying the incredible sensation of feeling his cock enveloped by her massive breasts so he just let out a groan of pleasure. Yang smirked and decided to take it further and dipped her head down as far as possible, and licked the glands of Jaune's dick. He almost lost it there, but held on. Now she was giving him a titty fuck and a blow job! As Yang continued, she realized her fake arm wasn't going to be able to keep up with her left arm, so she stopped. Jaune frowned at the sudden release of pressure. Was Yang teasing him?

"I want you to sit on my waist," commanded Yang, "And then proceed to fuck my tits as hard and fast as you can. Use both use hands to keep them steady."

Eager to obey, Jaune did so, and soon enough, he was thrusting into her tits. Since Jaune's dick was long enough, Yang had her mouth open and stuck her tongue out, letting her get a few licks every now and then. Soon, Jaune needed release, and Yang could feel it. She didn't want any chance of his sperm hitting her hair, even if she did love him.

"Stand up," hissed Yang, "I don't want any chance of it hitting my hair."

Jaune backed up standing, and Yang immediately sat up, stroking his dick and aimed it on her breasts. Streams of ropy white cum came flying out, landing all over her tits. After Jaune finished firing, Yang decided to tease him and rubbed the sperm all over her chest evenly.

"I hear that sperm make the skin look better and helps prevents wrinkles," said Yang innocently as she finished her application. She positioned herself so she would look as innocent as possible while maintaining the high level of seduction still.

Jaune couldn't resist and tackled her before putting it in once again and thrusting once more. Yang was pleased to see it worked and began to moan again.

They hit their peak one more time with Jaune pounding her from behind while Yang turned her head to kiss him before they both fell on the futon. Yang fell asleep, cuddling on him, her breasts pushed into his chest. Jaune just smiled as he stroked and played with Yang's hair a bit before slowly cooling down and taking a nap.

* * *

 **There. Hope my short one from last chapter made up for it. Guess who's next, though!**


	6. Chapter 6 Taiyang x Raven

**Yep. This also takes place on ch 41 of Jaune Ryu-Long, the Dragon Contractor. And it's not Jaune!**

 **Warning! Warning! If you came here and are offended by lemons, turn back now. Otherwise, continue on. You've been warned. Don't look below the line!**

 **Featuring... Raven x Taiyang!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning! Warning! If you came here and are offended by lemons, turn back now. Otherwise, continue on. Purposely made this twice.**

 **This is the third of three chapters uploaded.**

* * *

Taiyang and Raven were at a local bar near Patch. Taiyang ordered something heavy, knowing her daughter had chosen this time for something special with Jaune.

"I'm not ready to let her go yet!" sobbed Taiyang as he drank his heavy drink.

"Oh grow up," sighed Raven as she drank her whiskey, "She's an adult now. Not to mention she inherited my free spirit from what I know. Always wanting to see new sights. It wouldn't surprise me if she had a few flings or wasn't a virgin.'

"She is one," growled Taiyang, "I made sure to chase all the other boys away back when she was at Signal Academy."

"Doesn't mean that she didn't find some way to hang out with some boys while not under your watch," replied Raven, "You know those broom closet are big enough for two people, and plenty of empty classrooms without cameras."

"Noooooo!" sobbed Taiyang as he took another swig.

"Urg, fine if it makes you feel better, she told me she didn't have anyone penetrate her," answered Raven. "Better?"

"Slightly," sniffed Taiyang.

"Let's talk something else than our daughter's sex life," snorted Raven, taking another sip of her whiskey, "It's depressing that she's getting it while I've been on a dry spell since I left you."

"Dry spell?" asked Taiyang curiously, causing Raven to choke on her words.

"I mean... it's nothing. I'm sure you had some flings while I was away," stammered Raven.

"No," replied Taiyang, "I never filed those divorce papers, remember? If I did, I would've been committing adultery. Plus, I was busy making sure Yang and Ruby were raised right. Got harder when Summer was killed, and Qrow still had to go on those missions."

"Figures," chuckled Raven, "Our daughter getting it while we, the parents, aren't getting any."

* * *

They kept drinking, and one thing lead to another. The two parents were talking louder and louder when Taiyang took action, grabbed Raven, pulling her out of the tavern and into an ally where nobody could see them, and pinned her to the wall, where he proceeded to make out with her. Raven didn't struggle but rather responded quite passionately. Alcohol had lowered both their inhibitions.

Taiyang's hands wandered to Raven's butt, gripping the flesh that laid underneath her skirt. Raven responded by stroking the bulge that had formed in Taiyang's pants.

"Get down and suck me off," growled Taiyang, commanding Raven. She nodded before getting on her knees and fumbling with his straps.

Raven was usually a proud person, always dominating. Yet when it came to sex, Taiyang was the one always commanding her while she was submissive. She hated it when they weren't doing it, but loved to be in such a position when actually doing it. It was a rush for her. To not be in command.

Soon, Taiyang's dick uppercutted her chin, standing at 6.4 inches and 3.78 inches in girth. Raven looked up tantalizing, slowly putting his dick into her mouth. She teased it some more, licking from his balls all the way to the tip before going back down. She sucked the salty ball sacks while stroking the shaft. Taiyang had enough and grabbed her head, putting her mouth on his dick, and thrusted forward. Raven's eyes widened as she gagged on his dick. The sounds of his dick hitting the back of her throat echoed in the alley. Raven grabbed Taiyang's butt cheeks for support for support as Taiyang contin to ed keep thrusting. He finished it off with a groan and blasted his sperm into her mouth. Raven's cheeks bulged as her makeup eyeliner streamed down from the tears. She had swallowed some, and was about to spit out the rest when Taiyang stopped her.

"Swallow it," ordered Taiyang.

Raven meekly nodded, and with a show, gulped it down. She opened them to show that she had followed his orders. Some pubic hair was stuck on the side of her mouth.

Taiyang then lifted Raven up on some conveniently placed boxes, forcefully spread her legs, and flipped her skirt up to reveal boxer shorts. With a growl, he tore a hole in it to reveal her pussy before he started to show his skill in cunninlingus.

Raven twitched and moaned, putting one hand on her mouth to prevent sound from escaping while her other hand was placed on Taiyang's head.

"You like that?" teased Taiyang as he flicked his tongue on her clitoris. Then, he bit down on it, causing her to come.

Raven gasped for air as Taiyang lifted her once more, positioning his cock near her pussy, grinding on it. Raven moaned, trying to get it inside her, but Taiyang wouldn't allow it.

"Beg for it," commanded Taiyang.

"Dammit Tai, just do it!" moaned Raven.

"I want you to beg for it," teased Taiyang as he thrusted up, grinding his manhood the at entrance, using the shaft to tease her.

"No," replied Raven.

"Say it."

"I won't, it's humiliating."

"I wasn't asking."

"Grr... fine!" shouted Raven, unable to take it, "Fuck me with that big hard cock of yours and mess my pussy up!"

"Good girl," whispered Taiyang before thrusting into her cunt.

Raven moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist, locking him in with her ankle. Her skirt fell back down to hide her butt, as they were still clothed for all this. As Taiyang continued to thrust, a drunk male passerby fell into the alley. They froze at the intruder, hoping that he wouldn't notice. Taiyang noticed Raven's pussy tighten, and grinned. He slowly began to thrust again.

"Stop! Someone's there!" whimpered Raven.

"Well, you better hope your luck holds," whispered Taiyang, "Or maybe you wanted someone to see you? How lucky, you get to fulfill you voyeuristic fetish."

Raven could only bite down on his shoulder helplessly as he continued.

"Well, then. Let's help him get a good show!" grunted Taiyang as he pulled out with a plop. Before Raven could even react, Taiyang had flipped her so her back was now on his chest, with her legs spread out wide with one hand on each leg. Taiyang quickly managed to penetrate her once more in such a position and got closer to the man. He lifted the skirt up so anyone passing by could see his dick thrusting into her. She tried to cover it with her hands, but Taiyang bit her ear before whispering, "No. Let them all see just who you belong to. Who's the only one you're willing to be a slut for."

Raven couldn't help but obey, putting her arms around Taiyang as best as she could while he kept thrusting. Then, with one final stroke, they both came. Sperm gushed out of her pussy, dripping on the ground. Her own juices shot out and, with luck on her side, splattered around the drunk passerby.

"Huh? What?" said the drunk passerby as he just woke up from some sound of liquids splashing by. He looked forward to see...

.

.

.

Nothing.

"Huh. Wonder if it was raining?' muttered the drunk as he walked back to the streets, not noticing the white liquid that had been a few feet in front of him.

"Dammit Taiyang!"

Raven's heart stopped when she saw the drunk getting back up. With a quick move, she managed to unseal her sword and slice in front of her. Taiyang jumped through it with her still on his dick, and the portal closed as the drunk looked up. They were now in the forest.

"Don't be like that," said Taiyang, his hard dick still inside her, "You know you liked it."

"Never," replied Raven with a blush, "We should head back. They should be finished."

"If Yang's like you and me," said Taiyang lustfully, "Then she's got a short fuse like her mom, but a libido and stamina to keep going like me."

"Tai... noo," moaned Raven as he began to thrust into her once again.

"Raven, we got 18 years of sex to catch up," growled Taiyang. Raven could only accept her fate. She forgot how dominate Taiyang was, especially after drinking some alcohol.

'Well, I guess this'll get rid of that itch,' thought Raven as her mind went blank.

* * *

 **Always pictured that Raven would be the one who gets dominated during kinky time lol. Some reason, the image fits hahaha. Might explain why Raven was willing to get knocked up by him before thinking that being submissive was a sign of weakness. Anyways, hope you've enjoyed the triple upload.**

 **Thanks to UGX7 for helping out on my triple chapter release.**


	7. Chapter 7 Nora x Ren

**The following takes place on ch 45 of Jaune Ryu-Long, the Dragon Contractor.**

 **Warning! Warning! If you came here and are offended by lemons, turn back now. Otherwise, continue on. You've been warned. Don't look below the line!**

 **Featuring... Nora x Ren**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning! Warning! If you came here and are offended by lemons, turn back now. Otherwise, continue on. Purposely made this twice. If you continue on and complain, be prepared to be considered a douche.**

* * *

Nora and Ren had been patrolling the village of Shion for a bit when one of the Hunters told them to relax. Nora was about to cheerfully walk towards a restaurant when she felt Ren tug at her hand.

"Ren?" asked Nora.

"Nora... are you... alright?" asked Ren.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" replied Nora cheerfully.

"You're lying," stated Ren, "I can tell. I know you far too well. I know your smile, it's off, and your left eye twitched."

Nora was silent for a bit before suddenly hugging Ren.

"I… I was... so scared," sobbed Nora into his chest, "To see you bleeding in front of me like that. I thought I lost you."

"Shh, it's okay," Ren told her, "I'm still here and alive. We made it through." He rubbed her back to sooth her as she kept crying.

"Why did you do it?" Nora demanded, "Why protect risk your life for me?! Why throw your life away for me like that? Even if I died, you still have Octavia and the others. They have more to offer! A family. Lien. Prestige. I'm just an orphan girl who wound up in your village, abandoned and alone. I'm worthless!"

Ren hugged her tightly before tilting her head up to gaze into her teal eyes. He wiped the tears away with his right hand.

"Never say that," whispered Ren, "You are anything but worthless. You were the light of my life when I had nothing else. You have always been my bundle of cheer, to pull me away from my cowardice, and my guilt. It was you who made me brave. It was you who kept me going. It was you who pulled me from my darkest moments. I cannot imagine a life without you."

And with that, he gave her a deep kiss. Nora's eyes widened a bit before slowly closing them. They both hugged each other tightly when Nora noticed something poking her. She instinctively knew what it was, and lowered her hand to touch it. Ren gasped in pleasure as he felt her grope his groin.

"Do you... want to do it?" hissed Ren as he felt her stroke it.

"... Yes," whispered Nora, "But not here. Too many people."

"Well, that's obvious." Ren deadpanned before he activated his Semblance, and for the very few times in his life, acted on his instinct. He took Nora out into the forest, to a place where no one could see them and made sure nobody followed them and it wasn't hard thanks to his Semblance.

Soon, they were in the forest, but still able to see the village. Ren closed his eyes and made sure there was nothing around them that could interrupt them. Nora took out lightning Dust crystals and threw them around them before crushing one. She used her Semblance and shot lightning at one of the crystals. The lightning bounced to another, and soon, they were surrounded by a cage of lightning to prevent any sneak attacks.

They quickly divested their clothes until they sat across from each other, naked. Ren's erection was 6 inches and 3.5 inches in girth and ready for action. Nora was nervously putting her hands on her D cup breasts, covering them from his gaze.

"Nora, don't cover yourself," said Ren.

"I'm... conscious about the size of my nipples," blushed Nora.

"There's nothing to be afraid of."

Nora nodded and with Ren gently guiding her hands away, she revealed she had inverted nipples and larger than normal areola. She looked away in shyness.

"Ugly... right?" asked Nora. She had always disliked the size of her areola and nipples and had even considered getting surgery to deal with them.

"No. And you have never been," replied Ren before giving her kiss. Their tongues danced together in harmony before Ren started to finger her pussy. He gently stroked the labia majora, tracing them with his fingers. Nora responded with teasing the head of his cock with her fingers. Soon, Ren started to push his fingers in.

"Wait. I want to try something," said Nora, and with a push, Ren was on his back.

She shifted so her butt was towards Ren's face, while her face was facing towards his cock. They were in the 69 position.

Nora gave him a cheeky smile before she gave a little shake, making her supple ass jiggle a bit before she gently and earnestly said "Go ahead," before kissing his dick and stroking it. Ren decided to join in and finger her vagina, using two fingers to explore. Nora moaned in pleasure before deciding to try to give him a blowjob. Ren twitched as he felt her warm mouth envelop his penis. Soon, Nora was bobbing her head up and down in a somewhat sloppy blowjob, but Ren didn't mind. He raised his head and returned the favor, eating her out as he groped her ass. Nora hummed in bliss as she went deeper and deeper. Ren bit on her clitoris, causing her to cum. She unintentionally bit down on his shaft when he did, causing Ren to hiss in pain.

"Oh my god, Ren, I'm so sorry," wailed Nora as she quickly pulled up and tried to kiss the boo boo while stroking it.

"Nora... I'm gonna… Ah!" gritted Ren as she stroked faster and faster. He came, and sperm went up into the air. Some of it splattered on her face. Surprised, she blinked as she slowed down her strokes. She put her finger on her face and wiped some of it onto her finger. Nora played with the sticky substance before deciding to put it in her mouth to taste. She was surprised it didn't taste as bitter as she heard it would. Probably from all the fruits and health drinks he ate and drank.

Seeing Nora play with his semen and eating it made Ren's dick harden once more. He sat up, making her slide down his torso, landing on his lap where he grabbed her and turned her around to pull her close, causing her to squeak at the sudden change in positions.

She could feel erection poking her butt. She blushed brightly before she gathered up the courage to say "Do it,"

"Not yet," teased Ren as he began his assault. Nora was surprised when he started to suck on her breasts.

Nora moaned as Ren continued to play with her breast. He sucked on her inverted nipple area hard while his other hand toyed with it. He would swap up to allow both sides to be played with.

"It's coming out!" moaned Nora as her inverted nipples slowly began to harden and come out from their hiding place. Ren went at it even harder until both nipples were finally sticking out, completely hard and erect. Ren finished her off by taking both nipples into his mouth and bit down. Nora orgasmed as a result from her sensitive nipples.

As she drenched Ren's lap and tried to come back down from her orgasm, Ren positioned it so the tip was touching her maidenhead.

"I'm going in."

Nora barely gave notice as she nodded her head in reply. Ren then sheathed his dick into her. She flinched at the sudden intrusion before wrapping her legs around his waist and hands over his shoulder, pulling him to a tight hug.

Without communicating, the two of knew to just stay in the position for a little before Nora began to wriggle her but. That was the signal for Ren to start moving. Soon enough, Nora was bouncing on his dick, still hugging him, her breasts bouncing and rubbing against his muscular chest.

Nora began to moan louder and louder as they continued. Ren was afraid that the noise might attract the villagers, and put his mouth over hers to cover it.

He surged forward, and now Nora was on her back, with Ren's face implanted in her lovely breasts. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist to keep him there. Ren kissed her tits, and licked the sweat from the valley of her breasts and after he did that he began sucking on each nipple again, while she ran her left hand through his silky hair and he used his right hand to reach under her and pull her forward by the small of her back. Together they brought their free hands together, gripping each other tightly.

"Ren, I love you! I love you so much!" Nora proclaimed in between moans as she bucked into his thrusts as he kept pounding into her. "I love you! Love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love…! MMM! Oh! Ah! Oh Ren I… I'm gonna… Cum!"

She grabbed his head up by his hair and crashed her lips into his as she came once more.

The pressure on Ren's cock was too great, he was about to burst. "Nora, need to pull out," warned Ren as he felt his coming closer. Her pussy was gripping on him tightly, and he swore he could feel electrical currents running through her pussy, zapping his manhood and adding to the pleasure.

"Safe... Day!" shouted Nora as she held on even tighter.

Ren looked her in the eyes and saw love, the same kind of love he saw when Jaune and Pyrrha gazed into each others' eyes. That look mates give each other to show how much they love and care for one another.

Nora was more than just his best friend, now she was his love, his mate. With a growl, he thrusted into her one last time and he erupted into her, his semen exploded out of him and splashed into her womb, filling her up. Nora moaned in pleasure as she felt something warm inside her. Soon, both of them were trying to relegate their breathing as Ren slowly pulled out and collapsed on top of her.

"That... was...intense," breathed Nora.

Ren merely smiled and gave her a boop to the nose, "Never forget, I'll always want you. And I will always love you."

Nora grinned as she stood up and leaned on a tree, shaking her butt towards Ren.

"Then prove it, Renny," said Nora seductively, "Plow me into this tree."

Without any words, Ren got up, stroking his dick to get it hard once more. He pulled Nora's face to him to kiss while Nora grinded her ass on his dick.

Soon, grunts and moans could be heard once more, as well as the sound of flesh slapping into each other.

'Ohhh yeaa..' thought Nora as she felt herself being plowed into the tree.

* * *

 **There. Scene with Nora and Ren. On to the next one!**


	8. Chapter 8 Jaune x Ruby x Weiss

**The following takes place on ch 47 of Jaune Ryu-Long, the Dragon Contractor.**

 **Warning! Warning! If you came here and are offended by lemons, turn back now. Otherwise, continue on. You've been warned. Don't look below the line!**

 **Featuring... JaunexRubyxWeiss**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning! Warning! If you came here and are offended by lemons, turn back now. Otherwise, continue on. Purposely made this twice. If you continue on and complain, be prepared to be considered a douche.**

* * *

Ruby took off the last of her underwear to reveal her full naked glory to Jaune. She walked forward slowly, crawling on the bed he was on before finally reaching up to plant a gentle, loving kiss on his lips. Jaune responded passionately, kissing her back before hissing in pleasure as Ruby began to ease into it and become a bit more eager. Jaune let out a gasp as he looked down to see that Weiss had gone down to his dick and had started stroking him with his hand, getting him harder and harder.

"Now don't forget about me," teased Weiss.

"Hey, I wanna join in," said Ruby as she crawled over to Jaune's dick and place her hand on his shaft. Both their hands were smaller than those of his other mates, so they were able to grab his shaft and still have a bit of room to stroke him. Jaune let out a moan as the two girls worked together, stroking his cock up and down.

As they continued to stroke him, Jaune decided to get a bit of revenge by sitting up and placing his hands on both their butts and squeezing, making both of the girls let out squeaks as they blushed. Ruby smiled at him and squeezed his cock in retaliation, only for Jaune to begin touching their vaginas. He started to trace the outside lips and began to breathe heavily, trying to continue their job but Ruby wasn't doing a good job of hiding how good this felt, letting out whimpers and moans of pleasure.

"I got an idea," said Weiss, "Ruby, follow what I'm about to do. Jaune, stand up."

Weiss quickly stripped herself of her nightgown, cupped her A-cup breasts together and put Jaune's dick in her small cleavage. Ruby, getting the idea, mimicked her movements with her own B-cups, and Jaune's dick was now in a double titty fuck. They were small, and Yang and Pyrrha's breasts were bigger than both of them combined but it still felt heavenly. The girls synced up and slowly went up and down, stroking his dick with their breasts. Both of the girls' nipples had already stiffened, they could feel the warmth coming off of his manhood. They looked at each other and somehow understood one another without exchanging a word and both gave it a lick. Weiss went down on his dick, sucking the tip of his cock and bobbing her head a little before letting it go with a pop, allowing Ruby to have a turn sucking his impressive dick. Jaune was unable to control himself and began thrusting up and down. The girls didn't seem to mind, and two girls alternated turns until Jaune could no longer hold it and came, cum bursting into Ruby's mouth. Ruby's silver eyes widened but kept his dick in her mouth as he continued to blast into it. She slowly drew back, trying to keep all the sperm in her mouth. She finally let go of Jaunes dick, letting some of it spray on both her breasts and Weiss' since her partner was so close. As Jaune's dick was free from their breasts, she opened her mouth wide to show that his cum was still inside her mouth.

Then, with her usual spontaneity, Ruby suddenly shot forward, wrapped her arms around Weiss slim midsection and brought her head forward, kissing her partner in the mouth. Weiss' eyes were wide with surprise as she felt Ruby's sperm coated tongue easily pass through her lips and make out with her own. Weiss started to relax as she couldn't help but compare her lips with Jaune's, as they were certainly softer. Some of Jaune's cum went into her mouth, and soon the volume was split in half between their mouths before they both swallowed.

They continued to make out, making Jaune's dick to harden. He watched with interest as they wrapped their arms around each other, Ruby was rubbing Weiss' back while the Schnee heiress began to grope Ruby's rear. Their thin bellies rubbed tantalizingly together, as did their small breasts, which while not as big as Yang, Pyrrha, Blake, or Dew, it was still an erotic sight to behold. He began to stroke his dick in excitement before sitting down, putting his face near theirs. Ruby and Weiss noticed they were leaving him alone and shared a look before they both jumped forward and grabbed the blond, capturing him and beginning a three way kiss with him.

Their tongues intertwined with each other until they all parted, panting for breath.

"I think I'm ready," stated Ruby as she laid down on her back.

Jaune slowly bent over, but Weiss was the one who grabbed his dick and slowly guided it to Ruby's entrance, wanting to help make the process easier. With a nod from Ruby, Jaune slowly began to go forward, inserting himself into her vagina, spreading her maidenhead. Ruby squeaked as she felt it coming through. Soon, enough his whole cock was inside her quivering vagina.

"Let's stay like this, just for a bit," groaned Ruby, trying to get used to the size. For Jaune, it felt like being in a vice grip. It could've been due to her smaller body size or age, but it was really tight. Jaune smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her, doing his best to make her feel safe and loved. Ruby let out a happy moan as she began to rub his muscular back while trying to return his kisses.

Once they were done exchanging kisses Weiss grabbed Jaune's arm to get his attention. When he looked at her she pulled his head back and began to make out with him, obviously not wanting to be left out.

Soon, Jaune started to slowly thrust into Ruby, causing her to moan and squeak every time he moved. As he kept thrusting into the silver eyed girl, Jaune went for Weiss's breasts. She found out that her cherry colored nipples and breast were hypersensitive compared to the rest of her body when it came to pleasure.

"Ooohh ffffuck!" groaned Weiss as Jaune continued his ministrations on her breasts, kissing and sucking them.

"Me too me too! Oh!" cried Ruby, even though she was having trouble concentrating due to Jaune's cock.

Weiss looked at Jaune and both nodded before they both leaned down and put their mouths on each of Ruby's dark red nipples and began sucking. Ruby cried out in pure bliss as her eyes rolled back as she felt them playing with, kissing, and sucking her nipples while she was still being fucked by Jaune's magnificent cock.

"Cumming!" she shouted as she orgasmed a few minutes later, coating Jaune's dick with her liquids. Jaune thrusted a few more times before unleashing his load inside her.

"So... warm," moaned Ruby as Jaune pulled out his semi-erect penis.

'I've let myself be influenced by Blake and Yang way too much if I'm doing this' thought Weiss to herself as she went down and began sucking his penis, cleaning it of the collective love juices of both of them. She easily got him back erect after a few minutes of enjoying the taste.

"Interesting taste," commented Weiss as she finished cleaning it, causing Jaune to chuckle, "Now lay down. I want to try out something."

Jaune obeyed, and Weiss lowered herself near his dick. Confused, Jaune watched as Weiss come closer and closer until she positioned his shaft towards him and grinded on it.

"I'm still not ready for it, but at least I can do this to pleasure you." Weiss teased.

She started to move forward and back, letting her clitoris bump into his shaft. She moaned in pleasure, enjoying it. Jaune smiled as he admired the petite beauty when suddenly, her breasts was grabbed from behind by a now up Ruby.

"My turn," whispered Ruby before massaging Weiss's breasts.

Weiss whimpered and couldn't move anymore due to pleasure overload. Jaune decided to help out by thrusting a little, making sure his tip didn't slip in by accident.

"I… I got an idea," said Ruby, "Yang told me about this scissor thing where we rub our pussies together, so let's do that with each other with Jaune's dick in the middle."

"That actually sounds like a good idea," admitted Weiss, "It's a good thing our leader has some every now and then."

"I always have good ideas," boasted Ruby.

"Not all the time," snarked Weiss back lovingly, "But let's talk about that later."

A few moments of readjusting, and Jaune's dick was between two pussies, which felt positively fantastic as they ground up and down on his shaft. Ruby and Weiss both moved up and down in synchronization, moaning while they did it, loving the feeling of both Jaune's cock and their respective maidenheads. They went at it faster and faster until all Jaune couldn't hold it in anymore and came. A fountain of sperm came forth and landed all over the two girl's body, but they continued to scissor. They hadn't hit their peak yet. Then Weiss was the next one to come, leaving Ruby to finish the job. She managed to move high enough and sink Jaune's dick into her pussy once more before cumming.

"Whew, bet you're tired now," sighed Ruby, rubbing the sweat off her face. The next thing she knew, she was thrown on her back. Her right leg was lifted up into the air as she was angled to be on left side of the body.

"Not yet," grinned Jaune, "I'm making you guys tire out before me. This is okay right? I'm not making you feel uncomfortable?"

Ruby smiled and lifted up one hand to caress Jaune's handsome face. "No, it feels great. Go ahead."

With that Jaune began to thrust savagely, into her. Ruby was moaning loudly as he kept thrusting into her to make her feel as good as possible, and as if his cock wasn't enough, Weiss stood up over her face and smirked before sitting down, putting her nether lips on Ruby's lips and ordered her to lick. Ruby didn't complain or object and went right to work, pleasuring Weiss as much as she could. Weiss leaned forward and grabbed Jaune's head, making out with him as he kept thrusting. Soon enough, Ruby came once more.

Just as Jaune was about to come, Weiss ordered him to pull out. He did so, and Weiss went down and sucked as hard as she could. Jaune came into her mouth, the volume a bit lower but still impressive amount. After making sure she got every drop, she turned around and allowed the sperm to slowly drip down into Ruby's mouth, exchanging Jaune's cum as if some sort of ritual. She understood it immediately when Ruby saw Weiss slowly drooling and opened wide. Weiss kissed Ruby, letting her partner taste her own juices with Jaune's sperm.

'I taste strawberry and something a bit bitter,' thought Ruby as she slowly faded to sleep.

"Looks like she's. - EEK!" squeaked Weiss.

She turned around to see Jaune licking and fingering her pussy.

"Gotta make sure to finish you off," said Jaune before going back to work.

"I... I... Oh!"

Weiss came while still on all fours. She collapsed onto the bed tired. Jaune quickly got in the middle of the two girls, where they both used what little strength they had left to move over and drape themselves over his muscular body, almost hugging him as they faded off to sleep.

Jaune smiled and planted loving kisses on both of them before he pulled the blankets over them as they all went to sleep.

* * *

 **Special thanks for UGX7 for the help.**


	9. Chapter 9 IliaxAdam(wBlake imagine NTR)

**The following takes place on ch 51 of Jaune Ryu-Long, the Dragon Contractor.**

 **Warning! Warning! If you came here and are offended by lemons, turn back now. Otherwise, continue on. You've been warned. Don't look below the line!**

 **Featuring... IliaxAdam. Bigger warning, features imagination NTR of Adam and Blake. Will put another warning sign in the middle of story of when that starts**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning! Warning! If you came here and are offended by lemons, turn back now. Otherwise, continue on. Purposely made this twice. If you continue on and complain, be prepared to be considered a douche.**

* * *

"Come here, big boy," said Ilia as she took off her tight suit and upbraided her hair.

Adam had to admit, Ilia had a good body, lean but petite. The only part he frowned on was that she was not as busty as Blake. Still, a 32 C-cup was nothing to scoff at as Adam took off his mask. Together, their bodies melded together on the bed as they made out, their bodies rubbing against each other, her breasts against his toned muscles. However, when he used his right hand to touch her breasts, she shivered a bit at the cold steel. Adam didn't care, though, as he continued to play with her breasts with both hands, and eventually, she began to moan, especially when he began to suck, bite, and gnaw at her nipples as his hands trailed down to her vagina. He was not completely heartless and used his left hand to finger her.

"Uhh. UMMMM!" She cried out in pleasure.

Ilia's body quivered as she felt him put one finger, followed by two, and then three. Adam kept playing with her nipples, causing them to harden and extend longer than she could imagine. Suddenly, she came, squirting her juices all over his hand while her whole shaking body underwent various colors before finally calming back down.

Adam pushed her down to her knees as he took off his pants, revealing his hardened cock, six and a half inches and three and a quarter in girth. "Suck me off," Adam commanded. "You've wanted this for a long time, haven't you?"

"Y-yes," Ilia confessed.

"Then come to me, Ilia. Show me how much you truly love me, worship me. Suck my cock." He ordered.

Ilia eagerly crawled over, putting her hand on his cock to jerk it a little. She used her tongue to lick his balls first before slowly and sensually dragging her tongue from the balls to the very top of the shaft. She kissed the top of his manhood lovingly before going down on him as deep as she could. She felt her throat try to adjust the sudden intrusion, her gag reflexes kicking in. She forced that away as she began to bob her head up and down eagerly, using her hands to fondle his balls. Her tongue swirled around the tip every time she went back up, feeling his shaft starting to pulse. Wet slurping and sucking noises escaped her throat as drool started to pool out of her mouth. She felt his hands grab her head before thrusting as deep as he could into her throat. She felt his pubes touching her nose, the smell tickling her senses. It was enough to have her eyes start to roll up, her pussy quivering, and her whole body shaking.

"Enough," said Adam as he pulled out from her mouth, leaving a panting Ilia who wanted more. His dick was covered in her saliva, but Ilia wanted to blow him until he blew his load in her throat. She looked at him as if to ask why.

"I want our true first time together to be more… intimate. We are going to join our bodies and mate. Now lie down on your back," Adam ordered her, to which Ilia eagerly did so, spreading her legs as wide as possible. The look on her face was so happy, tears were beginning to form in her eyes. Her hands eagerly spread her pussy, which was soaking wet from anticipation as it trailed down her butt.

Adam smiled and asked, "Do you love me?"

"Yes! Gods yes, Adam! Please make love to me, I want you inside of me! Please!" She pleaded. Adam teased her a bit, rubbing his cock at the entrance with the shaft, watching Ilia try to move down to put his cock inside of her. He smirked as he aimed it and then he slammed it into her in one go.

Ilia jolted at the sudden thrust, and already she was squirting, her pussy was already squeezing Adam's cock in a vice grip. Adam ignored it and kept thrusting, slamming his tip into Ilia's cervix, as if trying to wrench it open. Ilia spasmed a bit, breasts jiggling wildly, while Adam savagely kept going until he pulled out. Ilia whined, her eyes looking hurt as the sudden pause when Adam grabbed her by the hips and flipped her over in order to take her from behind doggy style.

He continued to thrust into her, now slapping her ass which jiggled as her breasts bounced from the pounding thrusts. Ilia's mind was overloaded with pleasure, but she was conscious enough to grab a small black bow to put on her head. Adam looked confused at this until Ilia changed her skin to alabaster white and her hair to jet black, just like Blake. At once, Adam replaced Ilia's body with Blake's in his imagination and went at it even rougher.

* * *

 ** _Warning... Imagination NTR. Skip if you are offended._**

"You are mine, and mine alone," hissed Adam as he leaned down to grab her by her breasts, he hoisted her up, holding her firmly in his strong arms as he played with her mounds.

"Never. You won't break me," replied Blake, "This doesn't even feel good."

"Ah but your body betrays you, laughed Adam, "I can feel your body clenching down on my cock, your body reveals your true feelings. Isn't your womb opening up to welcome my cock in? Doesn't it desire my seed? Don't you want your belly to grow round with my child?"

"No!" growled Blake, but her body was sending pleasure signals to her brain every time he thrust or played with her nipples.

"Tell me, was sex with that bastard Jaune as satisfying as me? I bet his dick is nowhere as big as mine," bragged Adam, "Afterall, we Faunus have bigger manhoods. It's why humans were so jealous of us. They were afraid we would take their women!"

"Jaune was better than you!" Blake said in a voice somewhere between a shout of anger and a moan of pleasure, but she did so weakly, barely defending him.

"Oh? And how big was he? 6 inches? 5?"

"...3 in length and 2 in girth."

"And how does my cock feel? Doesn't it reach in places you never imagined possible?" laughed Adam as he thrust even faster, his cock seemingly growing even bigger as he increased the intensity by putting his hands on her waist. He saw Blake trying to cover her mouth and face as he let her fall down into the bed, which he pounded her into before grinning deviously. He grabbed her arms and pulled her back as he fucked her. Her entire body was covered in sweat, her skin and hair glistened with it, her breasts were bouncing every direction they could. He could hear her moaning in pure ecstasy when he suddenly stopped

"Why'd you..." started Blake before she shut her mouth.

"What's wrong? You said it didn't feel good, so I stopped. Didn't you want me to?" smirked Adam darkly as he saw Blake wriggling her ass to feel the pleasurable friction in her pussy. Blake mumbled something, but Adam grabbed her chin and made her face him while his cock was still inside her pussy from behind.

"Louder."

"...nt ...ck"

"Louder. Clearer."

"... want it...cock."

"Louder, so the whole world can hear you, otherwise I take this out."

"I WANT IT! I NEED YOUR COCK RAVAGING MY PUSSY! MAKE IT SO A HUMAN'S COCK CAN NEVER SATISFY ME EVER AGAIN! TAKE ME, LET ME WORSHIP YOUR COCK!"

Hearing this declaration, Adam grinned before quickly flipping over to his back while dragging Blake with him so she was riding him reverse cowgirl style.

"Turn around and ride your reward," commanded Adam.

Blake bucked her hips as she eagerly rode his cock hard. She screamed in pleasure as Adam decided to help out and started to buck his hips, making her jolt up and her breasts bounce. Blake was playing with her hardened nipples while rubbing her snatch as he plowed deep into her. He soon flipped her over once more to take her missionary style as he felt his cock tense, ready to release his load.

"It's not too late," whispered Adam as he lifted his waist, his cock slipping out with a shlurp, "If you don't want my seed, you can leave and go back to your precious Jaune and his tiny dick. I won't even stop you. Though I doubt you'll ever feel this kind of pleasure again. Does his seed ever hit your womb?"

Blake looked conflicted, looking at him and then to his cock. She was so close to cumming and imagining the pleasures of her womb welcoming his seed, feeling her with his warmth inside her in somewhere Jaune could never reach.

"I... I... I want it! I want your cum!"

Adam grinned and slammed his cock all the way to the hilt as he came while Blake hugged him, locking her ankles together and trying to coax everything out with her pussy.

"So... warm," moaned Blake, "So deep... so much deeper than I thought possible." Her face was one of pure bliss, tears of joy even streamed down her face. She pulled back and began to kiss him passionately, which he returned

"We're not done yet, my love," growled Adam as he pulled out, letting his sperm leak out. Blake quickly put her hand over her pussy to keep it from leaking while Adam placed his slightly flaccid cock in front of Blake's face.

"Clean me off. Taste your love juice along with my cum and cock."

Blake didn't hesitate as her mouth engulfed the said cock, swirling her tongue all over it and gulping down any cum on his cock, which was soon clean of any juices besides her saliva and prepped up to go once more. Adam grabbed her and faced a full body mirror that was conveniently inside the room. As he placed Blake above his lap, his cock was probing the last hole to seal the deal. Blake covered her face in embarrassment with one hand, but Adam quickly grabbed her hand down and forced her to look in the mirror.

"Look into the mirror as I take your last hole," He commanded, "Look how your asshole is aching for my dick. How your body will react. How your face will look as I cum in you once more. As I make you mine. Forever."

Blake's eyes glazed as she slowly lowered her body onto his cock.

"Sorry Jaune," whispered Blake, "But I can't live without this magnificent cock anymore. I can no longer be satisfied with yours, you pathetic human."

And with that, she plunged Adam's cock into her ass. The shock made her change her skin and hair color.

* * *

 ** _NTR ends._**

Adam blinked as he snapped out of his daydream when Blake changed color, reminding that he had been pounding Ilia. Still, her asshole was tight as her face was already slightly tilted with her tongue hanging out and eyes rolled up a bit. He finished up by unleashing his load into her ass. As he finished, he took his cock out and put Ilia in bed, already starting to get dressed to get some food.

"Adam, that was great," moaned Ilia as she tried to move her shaking legs. Her whole body was covered in sweat, her hair was a mess, but she kept one hand placed atop her belly, rubbing it every now and then "But you kept mumbling about something."

"Nothing, my dearest," replied Adam as he finished putting his shirt on before thinking to himself how he would steal Blake back.

"You know, if we get Blake back, we can have her as our slave," grinned Ilia, "Show her the error of her ways and rebaptize her with your cock."

Adam looked at her and smiled. "You have the most excellent ideas," He complimented before kissing her on the cheeks, forehead, and finally on the lips before leaving.

'But unfortunately for you, once I have my love back in my arms, it is you who will become the mistress,' thought Adam as he left.

* * *

 **And finish. Been a while since I wrote a lemon. Why write this one? Cuz I can, and I'm just putting it there for variety. Next Lemon won't be up until next year if all goes according to my chapters. Took awhile to write this due to complications.**


	10. Chapter 10 Team NDGO w Boyfriends

**The following takes place on ch 58 of Jaune Ryu-Long, the Dragon Contractor.**

 **Warning! Warning! If you came here and are offended by lemons, turn back now. Otherwise, continue on. You've been warned. Don't look below the line!**

 **Featuring... JaunexDew, SunxGwen, RenxOctavia, NeptunexNebula**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning! Warning! If you came here and are offended by lemons, turn back now. Otherwise, continue on. Purposely made this twice. If you continue on and complain, be prepared to be considered a douche.**

* * *

The four young men laid down on the bed that their girls had pushed them onto, staring at the beautiful young women as they slowly crawled up to their respective boyfriends.

"Aren't you boys a little overdressed?" teased Nebula, wriggling her curvy ass while crawling towards Neptune.

"I say we slowly strip them," suggested Octavia, "But first, let's have a little competition. Three different ones."

"What sort of competition?" asked Dew as her fingers started to trace the bulging uprising that was in Jaune's pants, the blond admiring her half-naked body

"First girl to make her man cum wins," smiled Octavia as her mouth bit down on the piece of rope that tied up Ren's pants, slowly pulling it away , "Three phases; Blowjob, Titfuck, and finally intercourse, Cowgirl style. Winner gets to have food of their choice, paid by the other three. Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner for each competition."

"Hmm, Sounds fun," growled Gwen as she used her teeth to pull down Sun's zipper, "But no Semblances. You two would have an unfair advantage."

"Agreed," breathed Nebula lustfully as her fingers skillfully unbuckled Neptune's belt.

"You boys just sit there and hold on tight," grinned Octavia as she started to pull Ren's pants off, "Obviously, you guys have to hold yourselves back as long as possible. Don't want the others to think you're a quick shot, now do we?"

They all numbly nodded, and in one simultaneous swift motion, the girls pulled down their pants and boxers at once.

"Hello again," grinned Dew as Jaune's cock smacked her in the face when it was freed from its prison, taking in the scent of his manhood once more.

"Not bad, Ren," nodded Octavia as she looked at his dick, "Little shorter but much thicker than the one I rode before, but you got a much better arch as it goes upwards. Going to be perfect for hitting my sweet spot."

Sun's dick was 6.25 inches long and 3 inches in girth and uncircumcised slightly curved down while Neptune's was 5.65 inches but damn thick and straight.

"You better have cleaned this," warned Gwen as she stared in slight awe as Sun's dick.

"Of course," replied Sun confidently, "Every day, I always make sure nothing builds up in there."

"Mm not bad," said Nebula as she grabbed Neptune's dick, "Short but thick. It'll definitely open me up down there, and I might have trouble fitting it in my mouth. Dew's got the worst, she has one that's thick and long for her mouth."

"Hey, I did it once, I'll do it again," snapped Dew as she mentally prepared herself. For some reason, it seemed like Jaune's manhood was bigger than she remembered. Maybe it got bigger due to his training or experience with the other girls?

"Alright, girls, ready?" asked Nebula as the boys laid back so that the top of their heads were facing each other on the round bed, their knees at the edge of the bed. Four penises were pointed straight up into the ceiling, ready for the excitement. The girls positioned themselves so they could get ready and yet still see each other.

"Remember boys, do your best to hold back," reminded Octavia, "No touching either. You can thrust your hips a little, but that's all."

Nebula raised three fingers and began counting down, putting a finger down for each second. As the last finger went down, the girls all went to work.

* * *

Nebula found it hard to fit Neptune's dick in her mouth, but once she managed to pry open her mouth wide enough, she easily took Neptune's length into her throat. As she bobbed her head, her hands started to fondle his balls. She slurped and licked his dick as she went back up and down before sucking her lips together. She could see Neptune squirming, trying to put his hand on her head, but she slapped it away. She slowly pulled up to the tip before letting go of his dick with a pop before stroking him with both her hands, as she couldn't wrap her fingers around it with one hand. She took a quick peek at the others before diving back down again, taking him all the way into her throat as his blue pubes tickled her nose. She was pleasantly surprised the Neptune actually trimmed his public hair to a small tuft. It made bobbing her head easier without being tickled.

Octavia slurped, slobbered, and licked around the shaft for a bit, warming Ren's dick up and making sure plenty of saliva was on it. She was building it up for Ren as she even went to his nut sack and put one into her mouth to suck on, lathering it with her spit. She did the same with the other before slowly dragging her tongue up his shaft to the very tip. She kissed the tip of his cock before throating the whole thing in one go. From Nora's request, Ren had shaved his pubic hair, leaving his dick hairless. Octavia gagged a bit before she kept throating it as fast as she could, moving in tiny amount while her tongue and throat did the work. After doing it for a bit, she moved her head back a bit to lick the glans while peeking at the others.

Dew was doing her best as she bobbed her head at a normal pace as she blew Jaune. She wasn't deep throating it yet, just going past Jaune's glans to the middle of the shaft before going back up right at the end where the glands met the shaft, at the corona. The rest of the shaft to his balls was being stroked by her hand, going up and down in sync with her blowjob. She let go of his cock with an audible pop before taking a peek at the others while stroking Jaune with both her hands before she quickly went back down. She licked the glands and kissed it before she went all the way down to his pubes, the blond hair tickling her nose. She gagged but pushed it down, keeping his member deep in her throat while her throat and tongue massaged the shaft and glans. She then pucked up her cheeks and sucked up all air remaining in her mouth so that Jaune could feel all of her mouth. Her face was slightly distorted as she did this, but she continued her job. Her eyes almost rolled back into her head, feeling light-headed and deprived of oxygen before she remembered to use her nose to breath. Intaking Jaune's scent and getting drunk off it, she slowly dragged her lips up from the shaft. Since she was vacuuming so hard, her lips actually stayed in the same spot until her face become elongated.

Gwen knew she was at a disadvantage compared to the other girls. True, she was a virgin like Dew, but Dew already had experience with Jaune. Sure she looked up some videos and perhaps taken a banana for training, but most of the time she ate the banana before she was even done. She had put her lips on Sun's dick and went at it, but she could tell from his lack of reaction compared to the other boys she wasn't doing something right. She tried to go deeper, but lacked the experience as her gag reflex kicked in. She pulled back out for some air as she stroked Sun's dick, allowing him to stay hard. She took a peek at the other girls and frowned as she saw them all deep throating with what seemed to be practiced ease. She looked back to Sun's uncircumcised dick, as if comparing him to the others before remembering that Sun's glans were covered by his foreskin. She used her fingers to lift the foreskin and was about to peel it back when she had a truly naughty idea pop in her head. She stuck her tongue into the small gap that she had made with her hand, right in between the foreskin and glans. Letting her hands stroke the rest of his shaft, Gwen made a show of swirling her tongue all around his glans while still under his foreskin. When she saw Sun twitch, she knew she was doing something right. She took out her tongue before gently biting the foreskin and peeling it back to reveal the flared purple headed glans. She kissed it a few times, licking the shaft while her hands played with the head before diving back down, trying to deep throat him. She could feel him buckle and try to thrust his hips upwards, letting her know she was doing something right.

The boys all had to try to contain themselves, wishing to put their hands on the girls head to either thrust or even just run their hands in their hairs. They tried their hardest to prevent themselves from cumming too early, going over random facts or even thinking about the dentist. Then, finally one of them came. The girls of team NDGO were surprised that the winner was... Gwen!

Gwen had been sucking before she let go of his dick with a pop before calling his name. Sun, who had been closing his eyes, opened them and looked at Gwen. Gwen lustfully smiled before putting his dick back in his mouth before saying something even with his dick in her mouth.

"Please cum for me," begged Gwen before she gently bit down on the glans with her teeth.

Seeing Gwen beg with that face and the fact pain and pleasure were happening simultaneously, Sun had no choice but to let Mt. Sun erupt, shooting all his semen right into Gwen's mouth. Her cheeks bulged as her eyes widened in surprise as the warm substance rushed into her mouth, some spilling into her throat. She let go and coughed as his cum spilled out of her mouth and into the bed. Sun was still had some left as he spurted some on her face.

"I know I asked for it, but that was a lot more than I expected," said Gwen as she tried to get her breathing back under control. Feeling the warmth of her man's essence on her face, she swiped some off her face and put it in her mouth, swilling it with her tongue. She smiled and quietly mused to herself "Huh, banana flavor. Should've expected that," though she could detect a hint of bitterness within the flavor. Overall, it wasn't bad, and something she wouldn't mind swallowing.

Seeing Gwen had finished, Dew and Octavia activated their Semblances. Octavia began deep throating from the tip all the way to the base so fast that Ren came from the overwhelming sensation of being blown so fast. Dew created a small whirlwind in her mouth to create even more suction while she began to blow Jaune faster, causing him to also cum from the squeezing sensation. Nebula didn't have a Semblance that could help, but she did have experience on her side. As Neptune lifted his hips up, she used her finger and jabbed it right into Neptune's asshole, causing him to squeak in surprise. Navigating through the prostate, her fingers pressed the organ that would force Neptune to ejaculate.

All three girls held on as they felt their respective man's sperm shoot into their mouth. Octavia and Dew swallowed any excess, preventing any sperm for leaking past their lips while Nebula allowed some to go, coating Neptune's dick with his own essence, as well as letting some drip down onto the bed and her own chin.

Octavia and Dew went at it differently. They kept the essence inside their mouth and opened them to let Ren and Jaune see their mouth was full of the white coating, making a show and swirling it inside their mouths before closing them and making a very audible and visual show of them swallowing it all.

"Was that hot?" asked Octavia, to which Ren nodded his head. Dew did the same with Jaune and got the same reply.

"I'm surprised Gwen won that round," admitted Nebula as she stroked Neptune's dick, making sure it was still hard and ready to go.

"Let's get ready for round two then!" cheered Octavia.

"I actually just want to skip that and get on with it," frowned Dew, absently reaching down to her panties, "I don't want to wait any longer."

"Just skip the titty fuck and head straight into the main event?" asked Gwen, "I actually agree with Dew."

"Eh, we can always decide that later," shrugged Nebula, as she began to unclip her bra, "Still doing the last part of the competition?"

The girls all agreed and began to strip off their remaining undergarments, but covering their breasts with their arms. The boys quickly did the same, getting rid of their shirts, leaving them all naked.

* * *

"Alright boys, save this in your mind because this is the very few times you'll be able to see other girls besides your date naked," drawled Nebula before she nodded to her teammates and all four girls dropped their arms, letting their breasts out in the open.

Sun, Neptune, Jaune, and Ren could only gaze at all four girls that were now huddled together. Each one of them had a similar build with small differences in varying heights, breast size, and even waist size. Even their nipples and areola were about the same size and color, light brown with normal nipple size. However, there was one thing that Nebula differed the rest of them.

"Your nipples are pierced?" asked Neptune as he gazed on the silver bars that rested within her nipples.

"Yep. Got them pierced on the last year of Shade Combat school," smiled Nebula, "Anything wrong with that?"

"That's hot," gazed Neptune.

"I tried to convince the others to do it, but they didn't want to," pouted Nebula.

"I prefer them untouched," replied Dew, glancing down at her perky nipples.

"Yeah but our Aura can easily heal the holes, leaving unblemished," replied Nebula, "If or when we become moms, we can just have them surgically removed without any real consequences."

"I'll get it if you want me to Ren," grinned Octavia, "I saw a cool looking one that'll put gold rings around my nipples, and we can even put chains to tie them together if you want."

"I'll... let you decide that," said Ren diplomatically.

"Let's just get this started before I lose my nerve," stated Gwen.

"Alright girls, mount your steed," joked Octavia.

"Wait, we need to return the favor," declared Jaune as he glanced at the other guys, who nodded their heads. Each one of them suddenly grabbed their girl and gently tossed them onto the round bed, Ren did gently, while Neptune was a bit rougher as he wanted to show off his strength to Nebula, while Sun was more energetic, whirling Gwen around before tossing her onto the bed while Jaune picked Dew up by her hips and gently dropping her down, all the girls landed on the beds with breasts jiggling as their men all placed their heads right in front of their respective partner's maidenhead.

"Our turn for a competition. First one to make his girl orgasm with only their tongue wins," said Sun.

"Ready, set, go!" shouted Neptune.

At once, they proceeded to lick and lovingly provide oral sex for the girls. At once, the girls all moaned as the boys' tongues went to work. They didn't notice, but each girl had shaved their pubic hair at the bottom in a different fashion. Nebula had shaved her like a cloud, Dew was a spiral that signified wind, Gwen was a small sun, and Octavia was a fire symbol

"Oh Jaune!" moaned Dew, tossing her head back and forth, since Jaune had more experience than the others.

"Neptune, don't stop moving your tongue," scolded Nebula before coaching him how to do it properly.

"Faster," groaned Octavia as she wrapped her legs around Ren's head and bucked her hips into his face.

Gwen couldn't say anything, she just silently screamed as Sun flicked her clitoris with his tongue.

The match ended in Jaune's victory as he gently bit down on Dew's clitoris, causing her to spray her juices all over his face.

* * *

"Now for the final stretch," panted Octavia as she also finished her orgasm.

"Can we not do a competition for the last one?" begged Gwen as she regained her breath from her orgasm, "I'd rather not make my first time into a contest."

"Same," agreed Dew.

"Fair enough," said Nebula with a shrug as she stopped Neptune, telling him his technique could use improvement, but it wasn't horrible, and she wanted to head to the main event.

"Still doing it cowgirl style?" asked Octavia.

"Yeah that's still the deal," said Dew as she managed to stand up despite her shaky legs, but Jaune reached up and helped her steady herself, earning him a smile from Dew. The boys took their place under the girls as each of them slowly lowered themselves down, rubbing the manhood against their maidenhead.

"Honestly, it's better to get it over with one fast thrust," advised Nebula to Dew and Gwen, "We don't really have a hymen due to our training, but the first time will still be kinda painful. Rather than just keeping it agonizingly slow, just put your whole body weight down hard and fast. Then just sit still for awhile to let them adjust. You boys better make it a good experience for them."

The girls all looked at each other before looking at their boyfriends and in one breath, sunk down their maiden heads onto the cocks. While Nebula and Octavia began to bounce up on theirs, Dew and Gwen both squeaked and moaned out in pain at first, choosing to lower themselves down on their boyfriend's chest, trying to get used to the size. Gwen snuggled into Sun's muscular chest, enjoying the warmth of his body as he smiled, petting her head and his tail wrapped around her. Dew did the same, Jaune hugging her against his muscled chest, their sweaty bodies merging together as he rubbed her back.

"I… I think I'm good," huffed Dew as she squirmed her butt around in a circle, getting used to Jaune's size, "I'm going to start moving a bit."

"Me too," groaned Gwen as she shifted her waist, pushing herself up.

Both girls lifted themselves up and sunk down again, gasping in ecstasy as they did so, feeling pleasure coursing through their bodies. They began to move their hips up and down, barely able to control themselves.

"I can't... stop moving my hips!" gasped Gwen.

"It's... MMM~.. natural!" groaned Octavia as she bounced on Ren's dick, her breasts going up and down hypnotically and giving Ren quite a nice show, "It just feels good that your body does it naturally."

"Play with my tits," groaned Nebula as she grabbed Neptune's hand and placed it on her breasts. Neptune began fiddling with the piercing, to which she moaned louder and told him to pull harder, and so he obliged.

Jaune growled lustfully and placed his hands on Dew's ass and began massaging her bouncy rear, making his mate moan in pleasure before he thrust upwards, causing her to scream in pleasure as she fell forward onto Jaune's chest. Jaune savagely kept thrusting up as Dew, without a conscious though, moved her hips to meet each thrust.

The room was filled with moans, groans, the sound flesh slapping into each other, and the stench of sex permeated inside.

"Almost... there!" grunted Nebula before she looked over to see Dew pushing herself up from Jaune's chest, her hands planted on his abs to keep herself up. Nebula got a naughty idea and suddenly grabbed Dew, pulled her in, and kissed her, tongue included! Octavia looked on in surprise before glancing at Gwen and doing the same to her. Both Dew and Gwen were surprised before returning the kiss with their tongues, each of the boys inside the room was stunned by the erotic display and gave in, cumming all at once, sending their sperm into each girl's wombs. This, in turn, caused the girl to scream into each other' mouth as they also peaked. As each girl collapsed onto their boyfriends, they slowly regained their breaths.

"Did you have to do that?" asked Dew as she managed to lift her head towards Nebula.

"Can't deny that it didn't feel good," smirked Nebula, "Plus, you're gonna have to get used to it. You're sharing Jaune with five other girls, and I'm sure some of them would be interested in making out while waiting for Jaune. Not to mention, it made the boys more excited, didn't it boys?"

All of them could only grunt in agreement as they laid on the bed as they remembered the scene, forcing their cocks to harden once more.

"Oh my," said Gwen in surprise, "Ready for another round?"

"Only if you are, my dear," smiled Sun, "I'm always ready for you."

"Mmmm, Good answer," smiled Gwen, "But let's do this in private now."

"I'm not complaining," grinned Sun as he reached up and lifted her off his cock with a shlurp picked her up by her underarms and then proceeded to carry her bridal style, taking her into one of the rooms before closing the door with his tail.

"We should do the same," announced Jaune as he lifted Dew off his member, cum leaking out her pussy as he carried her into another private room. The others did the same thing and took their girl to a private room. Soon, the sounds of sex rang through the rooms once more.

* * *

Jaune yawned as he woke up with Dew by his side, her hair scattered everywhere as she snoozed facing towards Jaune. Jaune smiled and gave her a kiss on the nose, waking her up.

"What time is it?" yawned Dew as she rubbed her eyes.

"Almost dawn," admitted Jaune, "We went to bed quite early after I tired you out."

"Can't blame a girl, you made me stars way too many times in one go," grumbled Dew before standing up, letting the blanket fall off her body to reveal her naked body. Jaune growled with arousal as he suddenly jumped up and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her and drawing her in, one arms caressed her left breast while the other rubbed her belly as she became aware of how much he was attracted to her given his growing erection that was prodding her ass.

"Again?" smiled Dew as she wiggled her butt, "Aren't you tired at all?"

"For you and the other girls, never," replied Jaune as he nibbled on her neck a bit, causing her to let our an erotic moan. As Jaune kept kissing her neck and rubbing her belly and breasts, Dew took in a deep breath and made a decision.

"Jaune, I've made up my mind. I want my mark," declared Dew, "But I want you to mark and mate with me in a special way."

"What did you have in mind?" whispered Jaune as he cupped her breast.

"Fly me up into the sky above, high up where nobody can see us as the sun rises. I want to do it while flying in the air; totally, a hundred percent free."

Jaune grinned lovingly as his erection hit full mast and he sprouted green wings and opened up the window, beckoning her to him. Dew ran into him, wrapping her arms around his neck before he flew up into the sky, wrapping his arms around her to make her feel safe.

Luckily, nobody was awake to see them fly up into the air and anyone who was up at this early hour was too tired to notice two naked lovers flying into the heavens.

As they reached to the clouds above, they stopped to look at the sun rising up into the sky, changing the dark skies into an orange dawn. Dew felt a bit cold with all the wind blowing and cuddled closer to Jaune, letting her feel her nipples, erect due to the cold. Jaune quickly manipulated the air around them so it was warm before flipping her upside down. Before Dew could ask what he was doing, Jaune proceeded to lick and tongue her pussy. Dew moaned before moving her head and taking his cock into her mouth to reciprocate the favor. As soon as they both knew they were ready, Jaune repositioned her so her legs wrapped around his waist as he slowly began to lower her down to his dick.

"You sure about this?" asked Jaune.

"Completely. Now mark me and fuck my brains out once more in the sky."

Unable to make a retort while feeling hornier from such dirty talk, Jaune bit down on Dew's left breast, right over her heart, while infusing Aryz's power into her. Then as the sun finally rose up, Jaune thrust upwards into her.

If people had been unfortunate to walk right under where Jaune and Dew were a thousand feet into the air, they would've felt something dripping on their head, possible clear liquid or white liquid, depending on their luck.

* * *

Ren was the next person to wake up, carefully extracting Octavia off him before heading to the kitchen to cook some breakfast. He was wearing just his pants and an apron as he grabbed some eggs, milk, and bread, making some Vacuo Toast. Just as he finished making some and putting it on the table, Octavia suddenly hopped onto his back.

"Mmm, I missed your warmth," She said as she nestled her face into his back, "Come back to bed with me."

"Octavia, are you completely naked?" sighed Ren, feeling two soft globes of flesh along with nipples pressing on his back.

"Yep! Well almost, just my knickers. Nobody here but us anyways. You all saw all of us, so we're good."

"And you're not worried about room service coming in to take a peek?"

"Eh, it's not likely. We'd give them a show, but I prefer to do it as if they're oblivious," said Octavia as she snatched a toast, putting some syrup on it.

"So would you do it if that was possible?" asked Ren slyly.

"Sure. Bit surprised you're willing but how are you... oh..."

Ren grabbed Octavia and rushed out the door without any clothes at all. As if added by chance, they found themselves on the first floor at the stairs without anybody noticing them, just hiding from the lobby.

"What about the cameras?" hissed Octavia in nervousness, though a very noticeable damp could be seen coming from her underwear, trailing along her thighs.

"It's not fully installed yet. Junior just had this place opened but hasn't had time to update the security system and cameras. Right now his men serving as lookouts until they get the systems online. And yet, it's still a very popular place. Why look, there are 4 families checking in, several children there too."

Before Octavia could do anything, Ren had already taken off her underwear and lifted her up, her back against his chest before Ren plunged into her depths.

Octavia had to cover her mouth to prevent herself from moaning but started to twitch as Ren began to move forward towards the Lobby.

"Ren! We're going to get caught!" whispered Octavia before she felt something crawl over her skin. She noticed how both she and Ren seemed to have lost color before remembering Ren could hide himself and others in plain sight via Semblance.

As Ren took even more steps forward, Octavia felt herself getting tighter and wetter from each step and thrust. She almost yelped out loud, causing a few people to turn but not to see anyone. Ren stuffed her knickers into her mouth, making Octavia feel even hornier. She was showing the world her pussy being fucked and sloshing her juices everywhere. Soon, Ren managed to get behind a counter and bent her forward, her breast flattening on the counter as he continued to plow her from behind doggy style. Octavia almost fainted from shock and pleasure as she saw kids looking up innocently at where they were, unable to see them. They talked about hearing some squishy noise, causing her to tighten even more.

"Let's finish this," whispered Ren as he lifted her up, revealing her pussy in front of the kids and rapidly thrusted. Octavia came so hard that she squirted onto the countertop and fainted. Ren came inside her once more before he accidentally released control of his Semblance. The two of them shimmered into view for a second before Ren activated it once more and ran back up, carrying the unconscious Octavia.

One of the staff members was whistling before she felt something wet on her hand. She frowned and looked to see the countertop she had been gliding her hand over was completely wet. She quickly grabbed a towel and washed it off.

Meanwhile, one of the customers was looking at his drink before shaking his head.

"I must've drunken too much, thought I saw two people fucking," muttered the man before deciding throw away his drink.

* * *

Sun woke up as he felt Gwen move her legs, straddling him. He looked up to see her sitting on his thighs and grasping his morning wood.

"You want more?" yawned Sun as he moved himself up so he could kiss her.

"It's your fault," murmured Gwen as they exchanged kisses, "You're turning me into a nymphomaniac somehow."

"As long as you don't look for other men, I'm cool," Sun said with a grin

"I don't think it'll be needed, though I want to blow you and be fucked by you at the same time," Gwen told him.

"Err how am I going to do that? I'm only one man, no matter how incredible my abs are."

Gwen giggled before asking with a sultry smile, "Don't you have a Semblance? One that makes clones of you?"

Sun immediately understood and created a clone of himself with a dick the same size as his. Gwen went close to it and grasped the clone's dick to feel it.

"It's warmer than I thought," said Gwen as she stroked it for a bit before putting it in her mouth. As she continued to blow the clone, Sun stared in awe as he began to stroke his cock. Gwen stopped and looked over to Sun before wriggling her ass.

"Aren't you going to fuck me while I suck off your clone?"

Sun immediately complied, lifting her ass and rubbing his cock at her pussy, finding it already wet. Without hesitation, he thrusted his dick in as his clone did the same with her mouth. Gwen found herself being spit roasted and loved it.

'The other girls can't have a one-man gang bang like I can,' thought Gwen as she began to see spots from being spit roasted. Both Sun and the clone were relentless, never letting up until they both came. As Sun shot sperm into Gwen's womb, the clone actually discharged a light yellow substance into Gwen's mouth before pulling out and spraying the rest on her face.

"Feels and taste like your cum," commented Gwen as she tasted it while enjoying the warmth on her face.

"I didn't even know my clones could do that," panted Sun, a bit tired from fucking and using his Semblance.

"Better start building up your Aura reserve, I might want more than just two of you," grinned Gwen as she lifted his cock with her mouth and started to suck on it, enjoying the taste of her juice mingling with his cock and juice.

'Glad I'm under Aura cuffs to improve that,' thought Sun as he felt his dick harden once more.

* * *

Nebula woke up to a sleeping Neptune still in bed while she could hear a bed squeaking.

"Still going strong, huh?" chuckled Nebula as she yawned and got herself out of the bed and into the kitchen in time to see some toast. She ate a few before deciding to cool down in the Jacuzzi, completely naked

"So that's where you went," said Neptune as he sunk down into the Jacuzzi a few minutes later, joining her in skinny dipping.

"Yeah. The others awake?"

"I swear I just saw Ren carrying an unconscious Octavia into the room, but she seemed to be giving off a rather big smile. Jaune and Dew are gone, and Sun and Gwen are probably back asleep."

"Hmm, that gives us a little time to catch up," grinned Nebula as she suddenly moved so she was sitting astride on Neptune's lap, grinding her hips against his.

"Does that mean I'm up to par?' asked Neptune as he began to kiss her nipples.

"Not yet cool guy," reprimanded Nebula, "Your thick cock feels good, but you still need to work on your technique if you want to make me cum easily."

"Perhaps my Semblance can help with that. We are in my terrain after all," smirked Neptune as he began to manipulate the water into tentacles, two of them quickly wrapping around her breast and squeezing them while he licked the nipples. His hardened cock quick pierced through her pussy as he began to thrust his hip, causing ripples in the water. Neptune made another one and prodded her asshole, but Nebula lightly slapped Neptune in the face.

"That's a one way," warned Nebula, "I don't do anal unless I feel like it, which has been never."

Neptune compiled and focused on trying to make her cum with his dick.

"C'mon waterboy, faster!" grunted Nebula as she wriggle her hips.

Neptune pulled out and quickly flipped her over doggy style and plunged into her once more before she could complain. As he did so, he gave her ass a quick slap, loving how her ass jiggled, making the water drip off.

"Mmm do it harder!" moaned Nebula before letting it an even louder one when the water tentacles grabbed her nipple piercings and started to pull. In the end, Neptune pulled out and sprayed his cum all over her back.

"Not bad," panted Nebula as she recovered before moving back, bumping Neptune back on his butt and eagerly sitting astride, "Ready for round two?"

* * *

 **And done. Damn this lemon is a lot larger in wordcount than my earlier chapters! Hope you've enjoyed this.**


	11. Chapter 11 Ren X Malachite twins

**he following takes place on ch 59 of Jaune Ryu-Long, the Dragon Contractor.**

 **Warning! Warning! If you came here and are offended by lemons, turn back now. Otherwise, continue on. You've been warned. Don't look below the line!**

 **Featuring... RenxMelaniexMiltia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning! Warning! If you came here and are offended by lemons, turn back now. Otherwise, continue on. Purposely made this twice. If you continue on and complain, be prepared to be considered a douche.**

* * *

Miltia and Melanie had taken Ren to a new night club that had just opened up and were dancing on the floor with him, grinding their body against his. Ren was right in the middle of the two, feeling Miltia's ass on his groin while Melanie was hugging him from behind. The two of them had swapped from their usual dress into a tight dress with strings on the top to hold it. Needless to say, Ren was feeling a bit uncomfortable with such action, gaining quite a lot of attention from envious people. Quickly excusing himself, he went to the bar to get something to drink.

"Think he's ready?" asked Melanie as she sexily danced with Miltia.

"I'd say so," grinned Miltia, "As much as he was trying to hide it, his boner was poking me."

"Maybe we should give him a little more... _incentive_ ," whispered Melanie.

They two of them began to dance together closely and intimately, bellies and breasts rubbing erotically against each other in front of everyone. Ren gulped as he saw this and was about to quickly join them when they shook their head and pointed to where he should sit. They all moved towards the seat where Ren got a front row view of them dancing with each other. Miltia and Melanie got closer and closer as the music played.

 _This is a Test-Chante Moore_

As the music continued to play, their face grew close before their tongues stuck out and started to lick each other. That made quite a few men notice while an uprising started in their pants. Miltia slowly went down on Melanie, lowering her left of her strap, which was facing Ren, to reveal some more skin before pulling it back up. Melanie responded by down the same, except she went much further. She pulled it down Miltia's right strap all the way down to reveal her pink nipple and gave it a quick lick before pulling the strap back up to hide it.

"You girls want to spend time with us?" said another voice. Both girls turned to see two males, one black and one white, coming closer to them. Both were skinheads with bulky looking muscles.

"Yeah, ditch this little guy," said the black guy, flicking his hand at Ren, "Spend some time with us."

"I bet we're bigger than him," bragged the white guy.

"I promise you, once you go black, you'll never go back," said the black guy.

"And once you go white, it's quite all right," said the white guy.

"Either way, we'll be bigger than this little guy," said both of them together.

Ren's eyebrow twitched as he began to stand up, but he saw Melanie and Miltia wink at him.

"Mmm, so you say you're bigger? Purred Miltia as she thrust her chest at the black guy while Melanie went to the white one.

"I got the big one, and I can prove it," proclaimed the black guy.

"And I'm nearly on par with him," bragged the white guy.

Both girls looked like if they were contemplating something when the strangers made their mistake. Thinking their non-action was a sign of agreement, they tried to grope the girl's chest. Before they could reach it, both girls kneed them in the balls. As they collapsed, Melanie and Miltia looked at their nails while scoffing at them.

"You have a long one, but it's too thin for me," scoffed Miltia, getting a good grasp of the size when she kneed him.

"Yours is in the same boat, just a bit shorter but thicker, but still not enough," scoffed Melanie.

"Plus, I doubt you both have the stamina needed to please us."

They had said this both at the same time before turning to walk away. Before they could reach Ren, the girls found themselves surrounded by the downed men's friends.

"That was a mistake," growled the black man, "You'll pay for that with your bodies."

"I don't think so," said a voice behind him. The black man turned just to get a punch to the face by Ren, sending him flying across the dance floor and into the bar. "Those are my girls you're harassing."

"Hoho, a tough guy, this one thinks?" sneered one of the punks, "Think you have your Aura unlocked, that you can handle us? We're part of the Axe Gang!"

At this, Ren, Miltia, and Melanie raised their eyebrows at this while the punks started to take off their shirts to reveal axes crossing over.

"That's right, we're part of the toughest gang in Vale, lead by Junior! This here is one of his captains!"

They pointed to a rather large and fat man, who had the axes on his chest. With a slight jump, the axes jiggled on his fat.

"Now, are you girls going to follow us, or are we going to have to get rough?" sneered the 'leader'. Ren and the twins looked at each other for a bit and sighed.

 _A few minutes later_

"Please... we're sorry!" cried out the leader with a bloody nose as Ren had him in an iron claw. The others were all on the floor, groaning in pain from the combined force of Ren and the Malachite twins.

"I'm thinking about that," said Ren as his eyes narrowed, taking in the damage that had happened. Luckily, besides the bar, it didn't look too bad. A few upturned tables, some spilled drinks, but nothing 20 minutes of cleaning could handle. Then, some of Junior's men came in.

"Haha, you're in trouble now!" laughed the fat man, "Cousin! He's been bad-mouthing the Axe Gang! Him and his bitches!"

The said cousin looked at Ren and the twins and almost face faulted. Quickly signaling his men to take the punks, he quickly apologized to Ren and the twins, causing the fat man's jaw to drop as he figured out they had been harassing the boss's nieces!

"We're going to have a long talk about trying to abuse the name," growled the cousin, "Junior's been doing his best to get everything legal, and we don't have time for idiots like you trying to paw off on his name!"

* * *

"Well that was a thing," said Ren as they were relaxing in an upstairs room with a huge one way windows looking down at the dance floor. The room was complete with a Jacuzzi, bar, couch, T.V., and a bed in another room. After the cleanup was done, the customers were allowed back in to dance once more.

"I'll say, those boys didn't even know us," scoffed Melanie.

"We're uncle's bodyguards _and_ nieces. They're trying to cash in on the name," glared Miltia, "I need something to relieve this anger."

"What do you propose?" asked Ren as he was staring out to the dance floor.

"Oh, we can think of something," smirked the twins as they casually unhooked their dresses, letting them drop down to the floor to reveal their fully nude bodies and confirming Ren's suspicions that had no undergarments at all.

They both hugged Ren from the side before slowly kissing him on the cheeks. They began to disrobe Ren as he passionately kissed them back, switching from each girl every now and then. Soon enough, his 6.15 inch erection was up. It had grown apparently grown a bit through the semester.

"My this looks good," whispered Melanie.

"I can think of something to make taste better," smirked Miltia before grabbing a can of whip cream and applying a liberal amount of it on his shaft.

The two of them then began to lick his cock, taking in the whip cream and enjoying the taste of his cock with it. Soon, all the whip cream was eaten, leaving his heavily saliva-coated dick standing tall. Melanie and Miltia began to move their lips side by side, their tongues stroking his shaft by each side, going from the base to the tip and back to the base. Then the two released his shaft and suckled on his ball sack, taking one in each mouth. The twins looked at each other, as if mentally communicating with each other before nodding and let go.

"I'll go first," said Melanie before kissing the tip Ren's dick before shoving the whole thing in her mouth, down her throat. She bobbed her head faster and faster, trying to get the delicious cream that was inside.

"Slow down sis, and just ENJOY it!" grinned Miltia as she grabbed Melanie's head and pushed her forward. Melanie eyes started to roll back as Ren's dick was jammed in her throat, and every time she breathed through her nose, Ren's scent was overpowering her.

Miltia was not unaffected, though. Due to being twins, she could feel small resonance of what Melanie was feeling, and was starting to get hornier and dizzier. Finally, Melanie was able to pull her head back and breath. Miltia instantly took this chance to claim Ren's dick, bobbing her head as fast as she could.

"No fair," complained Melanie, wanting to go back to sucking his dick.

"Aal iz fair," mumbled Miltia, trying to say all is fair while not letting go of the delicious cock.

"Fine, but you better share," said Melanie as she positioned herself behind Ren. Her hands went to fondle the balls before giving Ren a surprise of his life by licking his butt crack before sticking her tongue in, scoping it out before pressing his prostate with her tongue.

Ren felt violated yet aroused as Melanie stuck her tongue inside his butt hole before he came buckets into Miltia's mouth. Miltia's mouth bulged as semen flooded her mouth, but she did her best to keep it all in her mouth. As she felt Ren slowly stopping, she pulled back, keeping his cum inside her mouth.

"C'mon, share," demanded Melanie before they started to make out. Some of the sperm was transferred into her mouth while their tongues danced together, making sure Ren could see every moment of it.

"Looks like he likes it," giggled Miltia, seeing his boner rise up again.

"Not to interrupt the mood, but do you guys not view it as incest?" asked Ren.

"Nope, we view it as," started Melanie.

"advanced masturbation," continued Miltia.

"We're twins."

"We come from the same egg." Militia began...

"Therefore, we are clones of each other." Melanie added.

"Even if science says otherwise." Militia voiced.

"We can feel each other, both pain or pleasure." Melanie said.

"So really, we're one person in two." They finished up.

* * *

The two of them walked to the windows and leaned forward, their breasts pressed against glass while they stuck their butts out before saying a statement together.

"So which one of us will you fuck first?"

Ren looked at the two of them for a bit before making his decision. Without hesitation, he went up to Melanie and plunged his cock into her already soaked pussy.

"Mmmh," moaned Melanie as she felt him rapidly fucking her.

"No fair," pouted Miltia before moaning in pleasure as she felt an echo. Suddenly, they both moaned louder as Ren started to finger Miltia. Miltia was experiencing being fingered while being phantom fucked by a cock while Melanie was experiencing the other way around. Ren would switch off every 10 thrusts, making both girls feel good and getting closer to getting an orgasm.

'Glad these are one way windows,' though Ren as he plowed Miltia into the window, her breasts getting squashed against the windows, distorted her breasts a bit.

Finally he came right inside Melanie first, shooting the first few spurts before quickly squeezing his cock to allow him to swap to Miltia's pussy to get the rest.

The two girls enjoyed the warmth seeping down their legs, but they wanted more. Luckily, Ren was up for another round, like they suspected.

"Those idiots wouldn't have the stamina and skill as you do," The two whispered into his ears before dragging him to bed.

The two of them climbed onto each other, with Melanie on the bottom while Miltia was on top. Their breasts and bellies pressed together as they made out and spread their legs, letting their pussies make contact with each other. Ren didn't waste any time and began to thrust once more into their pussies, switching off after every five thrusts. Then they began to switch positions.

Ren would be lying on the bed while Miltia was bouncing on his dick with Melanie making out with her, her own pussy being serviced orally by Ren. Another position was Ren fucking Melanie missionary style while Miltia was sitting on her head, making out with Ren. Melanie got her revenge later when Ren was doing it doggystyle, and she forced Miltia to lick her pussy while being pounded into it. Mitia didn't mind as she lapped up both her sister's juice and Ren's. Ren finished it off when he pulled out and both girls quickly squeezed their breasts together to make a breast sandwich with his cock in the middle. Ren grunted and sprayed the last of his cum all over their breasts, which they took great pleasure in licking it off each other's tits. Melanie cleaned up Miltia while Miltia did the same for her.

"Mmm delicious," moaned the twins before cuddling with Ren, falling asleep on the bed.


	12. Chapter 12 Jaune x Weiss

**The following takes place on ch 60 of Jaune Ryu-Long, the Dragon Contractor.**

 **Warning! Warning! If you came here and are offended by lemons, turn back now. Otherwise, continue on. You've been warned. Don't look below the line!**

 **Featuring... JaunexWeiss**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning! Warning! If you came here and are offended by lemons, turn back now. Otherwise, continue on. Purposely made this twice. If you continue on and complain, be prepared to be considered a douche.**

* * *

Jaune and Weiss landed on the bed with a soft thud, their lips still locked together. Jaune's hands wandered down to her ass and gripped it, causing her to squeak in excitement. His tongue invaded her caverns, exploring every single place with his tongue while she could only welcome him in. Her hands roamed around his chest, feeling his chiseled muscles. After what seemed to be an eternity, they separated, with a string of saliva still connecting their lips.

"Wow," breathed out Weiss, "I… I want more."

Jaune grinned as he quickly flipped Weiss over so she was on the bottom instead and attacked her neck with his lips, causing her to moan in ecstasy. He slowly went down to her collar, nibbling on her skin before finally arriving at her breasts.

"They feel a bit bigger than before," commented Jaune as his tongue flicked her nipples.

"Really?" asked Weiss excitedly before her tone changed back to moaning.

"We can find out later," said Jaune as he cupped her breasts together, putting her nipples in his mouth.

Gently biting them and sucking on them, he made sure they were completely erect before trailing down to her stomach with his tongue.

Weiss moaned and writhed as Jaune rubbed his face and tongue around her taut, smooth belly, and all while his hands played with her breasts, bouncing them around. "Stop teasing me!" she cried as Jaune's tongue twirled around her belly button.

Jaune responded by letting his hands that had been playing with her breast go down towards her pussy and flicked her clitoris, causing her to arch her back in pleasure. He went back up to lick and suckle her breasts while two of his fingers went inside her puffy nether lips. Weiss's hips began to buck and thrust into those fingers while Jaune himself was pushing it in and out.

"I'm... I'm!" shouted Weiss, unable to form words or finish what she wanted to say as she came from Jaune's fingers.

"Then shall we move on to the main event?" breathed out Jaune

"Hold up," said Weiss as she quickly got off the bed and grabbed the bag she had placed in his room earlier.

She began to blush as she slowly took out a collar and several ropes.

"Err you want to tie me up?" sweatdropped Jaune.

"No... I want you to tie me up and put the collar on me," admitted Weiss with a crimson blush, "All my life, I've always been taught to be in control. Just for once and for you only, I'm willing to relinquish all control to you."

With that statement and closed eyes, she gave Jaune the ropes and collar while raising her neck to allow Jaune to put the collar on her.

"Are you sure?" whispered Jaune gently.

"Yes," replied Weiss, "I've never told anyone this... but I like to be the masochist type in BDSM. I know it would seem like I would be the other... but I've always wanted to place my whole being on someone who I can trust. So please... treat me as if I was your slave."

Seeing that Weiss was so sure about doing this, and seeing the absolute trust she had for him in her blue eyes. Jaune nodded as she raised her neck once more and he gently placed the white collar with small gems encrusted on the leather on her neck and clicked it shut.

"Get on the bed," commanded Jaune, somehow growing more and more confident about being demanding master.

Weiss hesitated for a second, causing Jaune to grab the rope attached to the collar, yank her in towards him so he could lightly slap her to make her obey.

She quickly jumped onto the bed and laid there, waiting for Jaune to act.

Gulping for a second, Jaune took the smooth rope and a book that Weiss had given him, and with a quick read, nimble hands, and a willing partner, he had Weiss tied up in the simplest of knots. The rope pushed up her breasts, making them more prominent than ever.

Not only was she tied up on the body, both her hands were tied behind her back.

Jaune's fingers trailed down her belly towards her nether lips just to discover how wet they were, quivering in anticipation.

"You were waiting for this, weren't you," teased Jaune as he pinched her clitoris.

Pain and pleasure jolted through Weiss's body as her back arched upwards before coming down.

'Finally,' thought Weiss as she watched Jaune got rid of his boxers, only for him to slap his dick on her face.

Without prompting, Weiss was about to suck it when her grabbed the ropes binding her hands together and yanked her off of his cock before another slap landed on her face.

"I didn't tell you to suck it," said Jaune coldly, moving his manhood over her face and nose, "I want you to inhale the scent of my manhood."

Weiss did so, allowing the musk of Jaune's manhood fill her nose and make her dizzy and hornier. She wanted to suck it so badly, her tongue licking her lips.

* * *

Finally, Jaune said the magic words.

"You may-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Weiss latched onto his dick, sucking it as hard as she could while her tongue roamed all around it. After a minute of Weiss bobbing her head, Jaune decided to help her out and put his hands on her head and forced her to take it in as deep as possible.

As soon as her chin touched his balls, Weiss almost fainted from the smell, touch, and lack of oxygen. Jaune kept it there while Weiss's eyes were slowly rolling up towards her brain. Before she blacked out, Jaune released his hold and pulled out, letting the sweet oxygen fill her lungs.

Jaune positioned himself so his cock was sliding against Weiss's pussy, giving tiny thrusts to make her yearn for it more.

"Do you want it?" Jaune asked.

"Y-yes!" Weiss gasped.

"Beg for it," He commanded.

"P-p-please," She whispered.

"Please what?" said Jaune as he went at it harder, his cock jabbing at her clitoris.

"Please master!" said Weiss in a stronger tone.

"I don't know what you want if you don't say it clearly," said Jaune once more.

"I want your dick in my tight virgin pussy! I want you to ruin it for me so I can't do it with anyone but YOU!" screamed Weiss, yelling the last part even louder as Jaune mercilessly thrusted it in.

Weiss whimpered for a second and looked down to where they were connected merely to have her eyes widen in shock. She knew she was slender, but to be able to see a bulge where Jaune's cock was under her skin made her shiver. Especially since the bulge was making the rope around her lower waist go up.

Jaune waited for a minute to allow Weiss to accommodate his size before going full throttle.

Weiss threw her head back as she saw stars, but she kept struggling. She wanted to move her hands around Jaune's body and hug him even closer, but the rope wasn't letting her. Finally, Jaune took pity and untied the rope around her hand, to which she instantly used it to hug his muscular body tightly as Jaune kept going.

"Gonna... cum..." grunted Jaune as his thrusts became more primal, "Going to come inside!"

Not that Weiss was letting him come outside with her limbs tied all around him, Jaune spent his seed inside her. As the two breathed out slowly, Weiss grinned.

"Whoops, today's a dangerous day," said Weiss as she prowled onto his body, "You might have just given me the heir to the SDC."

"If that's what you want," smirked Jaune back.

Weiss huffed before grabbing an after pill to eat to prevent such a thing.

Just as she swallowed, she gave a small shriek as Jaune forced her head to the pillow while her butt was in the air. She let out another moan as Jaune lovingly massaged her ass before grabbing it roughly again.

"I'm still up for more," said Jaune and began thrusting once more.

Weiss could only whimper as she started to fade.

* * *

 **And done.**


End file.
